Naruto Uzumaki: Yokai Academy
by GodPen
Summary: Minato Uzumaki messed up the seal on his son's chest. The Kyuubi WILL revive. But to try to prevent that, Naruto's parents split their son's soul into 9 pieces. Each would be accompanied by a frog and travel to a different world/dimension. Each soul would find an incubator, to one day become strong enough to reunite. The first incubator? A boy named Tsukune Aono... N.N.T.
1. Mistake In The Seal

**While I'd love to claim credit for everything, trust me, my imagination is not sophisticated enough to have thought of this anime. I thought of a couple characters and ideas. That's all. Thanks.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki: Yokai Academy

(Minato's POV)

Minato Namikaze laid on wet earth, out of breath, cuts over his body, and was dying.

He had never felt better.

His wife lay beside him, just as weakened as he was from their recent battle. It would be their last.

"Finally sealed the damn thing. Good work Kushina. No way that fox will break the seal" Too tired to move, Kushina Uzumaki gave a small smile, blood trickling down her mouth. Minato weakly lifted his fingers and wiped the blood away. He grinned at her.

"Much better. You look beautiful when you're dying by the way" This earned him a not-so-gentle punch in the shoulder. The baby Kushina uttered a small warble.

"What shall we name him?" Minato whispered into his loved ones ear. Kushina pondered this.

"How about… Naruto?" This elicited a small laugh from her husband.

"After your favourite steamed fish-paste cake? Great naming sense honey"

**BAM**

The fourth Hokage shrugged off the huge bruise that was now forming on his head.

"Just kidding dear. Naruto is a fine name. Could I hold him?" He reached out a pleading look adorning his face.

"No. I don't trust you with my baby. You'll just drop him"

"But he's my child too! I promise not to drop him… Unless he squirms and falls out of my arms. That'll be his fault"

**BAM**

The third bruise was starting to get to him.

"Okay, Okay. I was just kidding. I promise not to drop our child" Minato cautiously took hold of his son, looking as if he thought Naruto might pee on him at any moment.

"Am I holding him right? I don't want to drop him"

"Your doing fine. Take a look at how cute he is"

Minato gazed thoroughly at his son, looking him up and down. Then he noticed something about the seal on Naruto's belly…

"Oh no," A look of horror took over Minato's face. It couldn't be. He kept staring at it, as if that would change his mistake. "No, no, NO!" Kushina was now worried as well.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Slowly, Minato showed the seal pattern to his wife. She gasped, and then started to cry. "Naruto, my son, I'm so sorry I did this to you" Minato drew her closer to him, pressing her head to his chest. "Shh, shh. It's not your fault. It was mine. I should have done the seals properly"

The red headed wife however, continued to cry.

"What'll we do? What's going to happen to our son?"

A bright light flashed, and baby Naruto started to change. He started to grow fur, and whiskers sprouted from his face. The change was slow, but with every gradual second, it would get faster, Minato knew.

"If this keeps up, our son Naruto will have the body and destructive powers of the Kitsune, and the mind of a child's. He will be hunted, used, tortured, and will die. We can't let that happen!" Kushina drew in a shaky breath and steadied herself.

"What can we do to save Naruto?" The blonde ninja smiled. This was the wife he knew. That's why he had married her of course.

"We can't change it now. It's already too late for that. BUT, what we can do is delay the process until he finds someone to help him permanently. It may take years, or decades, but he will find that person" Kushina nodded.

"We need to make sure the seal has a power source that it can use to keep the seal from taking over. Maybe a blood exchange?" Minato lightly bonked his head against his wife.

"See? You're full of good ideas," Kushina laughed. "Well need to do this quickly though, and it will take the remaining bit of our energy. You ready?" Kushina looked into the eyes of her husband one last time. Kushina pushed her lips to his, and there was no resistance. Then it was over, too soon, but couldn't have been longer. Together, they chanted the summons of Minato's contractors, the toads, and spoke the words to save their child.

When it was over, Minato carefully explained the situation to the frogs. Their child would become a Kyuubi and be killed by the other ninjas. That, under any circumstances, could NOT, happen. So they would split Naruto's soul into pieces, and would be sent into other worlds. Hopefully, the individual souls would be safe there The frog's job was to watch over that soul, and try to help it find a benefactor. In other words, a person to help, channel, control, and absorb the power of the Kyuubi's soul inside Naruto.

"Do… you understand… your mission?" Minato managed. The summons was about to take his body as a sacrifice. All the toads and frogs bowed as one.

"We understand, Minato-sama. We will guard the souls with our lives"

"You… shall not… let… ANYTHING… happen to… my son…"

Then Kushina spoke up. Quite well too, considering she was about to disappear from the universe. Much better than Minato, but no surprise there.

"May I speak…?" The toads and frogs started sputtering what an honor it was to be talking to the boss' wife and so forth, but she simply raised her hand in a halting gesture.

"Is Gama-chan here? I need to talk to him. It's important" The urgency in her voice stopped all other voices. One particular frog hopped up, head bowed low.

"How may I serve Kushina-Oujosama?" Kushina fished into her pockets and dug out a small… object.

"Gama-chan, I have a last favor I would like to call from you"

The little frog had tears in his eyes.

"Anything Oujosama. Anything for you"

"Could you make sure my son gets this?" Gama-chan's eye's widened.

"For your son?" The female ninja smiled.

"Yes. It's part of my soul so don't worry about how many Naruto's you will have to give this to. Please make sure he gets it when you deem it right"

Gama-chan bowed his head low.

"Of course Kushina-Oujosama. Have no fear. I shall make sure he receives it when the time is right"

"Thank you"

With her final words, both husband and wife shimmered out of existence. The only thing left was a small hazy soul. Then it separated into nine pieces, and all flew off into different directions. All the frogs save the few who were entrusted to watch over Naruto's soul, hopped away into the night.

The first soul, along with the chosen frog by the name of Gekkou, broke through the dimensional barriers, and flew to a place called Earth. And then, made itself comfortable by a certain bus stop, beside a certain man named Tsukune Aono…

* * *

**Yeah, I just wanted to start with this. Don't worry; the actual beginnings of Rosario+Vampire crossover will start with the next chapter. I'm really excited about this series because I have so many overflowing ideas! Really have to write/type them down or I'll go crazy.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	2. Stuck In A School For Monsters

**Wow… I've already gotten quite a few favourite and follows, just hours after I published that fanfiction… So you guys agree it's a good idea so far right…? Great! Btw, is anyone interested in BetaReading for me? I would prefer if that person has read Naruto and Rosario+Vampire, but if not, I shan't complain. Thanks a bunch guys!**

**_'thoughts like this', BOLD_ _AND CAPITALS__ FOR SOUND EFFECTS _**

**While I'd love to claim credit for everything, trust me, my imagination is not sophisticated enough to have thought of this anime. I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME. I thought of a couple characters and ideas. That's all. Thanks. **

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"I wonder what kind of school it's gonna be like? Ah man, I'm so nervous. I hope I can make a couple friends" Tsukune Aono rubbed the back of his head. His father had picked up an application for a high school and decided that he should go for it. Literally speaking, like picked it up from a stranger literally. Had the boy not failed the applications from the other schools, he would've refused something so suspicious, but he had no choice. He sighed. His life was full of crappy luck.

Tsukune was your typical run-of-the-mill fifteen-year-old teenager, with black hair, brown eyes, and dressed in the standard school uniform that had been mailed to his house. He was a slightly timid guy, and had never gotten a girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe, hope rising in Tsukune's chest, that that would be changed upon attending this school… Yeah right.

**Rustle…Rustle, Rustle**

What was that!?

The brown haired boy jumped backwards, awkwardly attempting a martial arts stance from a Bruce Lee movie. The rustling increased in volume, until Tsukune couldn't take it anymore, and jumped into the fetal position.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DON"T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! JUST SKIN AND BONES! PLEASE SAPRE ME!" A moment passed. Then another. Just as Tsukune was sure he was about to be eaten, a rough wet feeling rubbed against his hand. Peeping through a crack in his hands, he stared his attacker on the eyes.

It was a cute little fox.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hey little guy! What's your name? You're so cute! Where are your parents?" Looking side to side he tried to spot the child's family, but there were no other foxes in sight. Tsukune picked the little fox by his front legs and the mammal licked his face.

"Hey, that tickles!" Tsukune laughed and could've sworn the fox was too. Having slick smooth fur, the fox had golden hair and jaded eyes for colour and shape, and about the size of Tsukune's head, minus the tail, which was only slightly longer than its body. Its limbs were gold till the paw, which was black. It's ears were the same, golden till the tips, then darkening black at the tips. It had a sort of collar on it, attached to it was a… scroll? He took the scroll out from its case and read the only words on the page.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Puzzled for a moment Tsukune, returned his gaze back to the little fox.

"Naruto… Uzumaki?" The newly name animal happily yipped and wagged his tail.

"Kyuu!"

Tsukune smiled.

"So that's your name huh? Where'd your family go?" Naruto just yipped again and kept smiling.

"Hmm… Well I wish I could help you little buddy, but I have to go to school soon, and I don't know if they allow pets in their dorms" Now, Naruto's face fell. Dipping his head, Naruto started to whine, pleadingly butting Tsukune's forehead.

"Aww… I know you're cute and all, but I can't take you" Naruto gave the boy a look

"Kyuu? 'Why not?'"

"Well, because… I just can't okay? Look, the bus is already here" It was true. A gray bus had cropped up from the corner of the side block and was steadily making its way to the stop.

"I have to go now. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe I can visit you again when I'm on vacation" Naruto whined once more, before disappearing into the same bush he had come from. The teenager was sad to see Naruto Uzumaki go, but he couldn't well take him to school. There would be nowhere for him to play, and what would he eat? He didn't even know if they would allow animals on their grounds. Tsukune heaved a sigh. His luck really was crap.

The doors opened, and looking over his shoulder the sad boy reluctantly hauled his packs onto the bus. Taking a spot at the middle of the bus, Tsukune sat absent-mindedly wondering at the passing scenery.

"…You are… The new student enrolling at Yokai academy?"

Startled by this new voice, Tsukune was brought back to reality,

"Ah, yes, I am"

It was the bus driver. He was wearing one of those old bus driver uniforms with the hat, the ones that had been used in the 80's.

"Hehehe… In that case, you had better prepare yourself. At the end of this tunnel," The man pointed, and Tsukune just realized they were passing through a tunnel of lights and colours. When had that happened? "At the end of this tunnel," he continued "Well be in the front of the school. Yokai Academy is a veeeeery horrifying place!"

"Hehehe… We're here sonny boy. Be careful now… If you don't… Well, it's not going to be healthy, I'll tell you that" And with that remark, the doors closed and the bus drove off.

"Uwaah! This place is so creepy! What's with the haunted house of a school?"

It was as the teenage boy said. There was a school nearby a cliff with dark waters. The sky was a deep magenta colour with crows flocking to the sky. A cemetery lay by, and none of the trees had leaves. There was no life whatsoever. Why would anyone in their right mind attend such a gloomy school?

"COMING THROUGH!" A high-pitched voice echoed in the air. Tsukune turned, just in time to be caught by the front wheel of a bicycle in the face.

**CRASH**

Something squished Tsukune's face and cheeks. Getting up, he saw a girl, sprawled out in front of him.

_'IT'S A GIRL!'_

"I'm sorry. I got a bit dizzy from my anemia condition" The girl looked up and Tsukune saw just how beautiful she was. She had a shade of unique pink hair; chest looked like it was about to burst out of the school uniform, delicate body, and judging from the feeling of her legs… Legs? Eyes slowly glancing down, Tsukune saw where he was grabbing at.

A pair of smooth thighs lay in the palms of his hand and he was unintentionally following his centuries old human instincts and grabbing at it. Girl = Beautiful and cute. Hand = on her thighs. As soon as this was processed the man who had just hated this school, now considered his life made if he went to the same school as this girl. The nosebleed came out and his body lay drained on the ground.

"Oh, no! You're bleeding!" The girl cried out and she proceeded to wipe it off with her handkerchief.

_'Ah, she's going to attend to me,'_ the half dead boy thought. _'I'm so lucky' _but she stopped hand reaching for his nose. She was trembling.

"Ah… This smell… I can't hold back…" Then this beautiful girl whom Tsukune just met, fell into his arms.

_'What's going on? She's hugging me already? I really am super lucky!' _Then the girl's lips started to move up toward him… _'Here it comes!' he thought giddily._

"I'm sorry… I'm doing this because," her lips went straight to his neck and bit. There was a slurping sound and Tsukune swore that he was drained earlier. But that was nothing compared to now.

"I'm a vampire"

**CAPU~CHUUU!**

"AHHH! MY BLOOD IS BEING SUCKED!" Panicking and running in circles he continued to bleed until the loss of his blood forced him to faint to the floor again.

"Ah! Are you okay?" The girl appeared at his side again, looking worried. That didn't fool Tsukune though.

"Hahahaha, I'm fine" He didn't think it was very convincing, as there was still some blood squirting out from his neck, and the girl looked ready to tell him that, until a familiar warm feeling rubbed his wounds.

Tsukune looked to his side, to find a ball of golden fur licking at his wounds. Did his eyes just become red for a second? But then it was gone. He gently butted Tsukune's cheek and gave him another lick and smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE! WHO IS THIS CUTE LITTLE GUY!? IS HE YOURS! HE'S JUST ADORABLE!" the girl picked up Naruto and spun around, holding him by his arms. Naruto seemed to enjoy this and cried out in response happily in response.

"Kyuu!" the beauty squealed and hugged Naruto.

"HE'S JUST TOO CUTE FOR WORDS!" She endlessly smothered her face into Naruto's furry-fluffy body. Amid all this yelling, Tsukune got up and looked at Naruto. How had he travelled so far so fast? He was sure they had gone at least a couple miles.

"Hey, he smells nice…" Hearing this, Tsukune quickly snatched Naruto back. Naruto looked confused at the sudden change in hands.

"Hey, you can't suck Naruto's blood too!" But as Tsukune breathed in, he also smelled something… Quickly, he dashed to his backpack, opened it, looking for his mints, only to find them in shreds and pieces.

"AH! Naruto! Bad boy! I was gonna save those for later!"

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"Oh, so his name's Naruto is it? Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya," Moka popped up from behind Tsukune, causing him to jump. Giggling she asked

Moka fidgeted. She appeared to be nervous about something.

"So… You don't hate vampires do you?" She shut her eyes and winced. Why would he? She had already drunk his blood. That definitely put her in his bad book.

"No, I don't mind them. They're a pretty unique species"

"Yay! Then if really don't mind, will you be my friend?"

"Err... Sure! Ah, my name is Tsukune Aono" Giggling again, Moka grabbed the boy's hand, causing him to blush furiously.

"Pleased to meet to Tsukune!" She looked Naruto Uzumaki in the eyes.

"Pleased to meet you too, Naru-chan!"

"Naru…chan?"

"Yeah, I thought Naruto Uzumaki was a bit of a mouthful, so I gave him a nickname. Why do you not like it?" Pouty face.

"No, no! I love it. I think it's a great name. I was just surprised is all" She was all smiles again.

"Well then, I'll talk to you more after the welcoming ceremony okay?"

"Oh, sure! Talk to later then!" Moka waving her hands ran off for school, still carrying her bike.

After settling into class a woman at the front clapped her hands.

"Okay everyone. Class begins now. My name is Shizuka Nekonome. I shall be your homeroom teacher this year. As you all know, this is a school specially built for monsters" Tsukune's jaw promptly dropped. Naruto chipped and twirled in a circle on top of the boy's head, apparently not at all surprised. Or just didn't care. Tsukune couldn't bring him back, so he was just going to have to take care of him. Luckily, he had checked with the school and they did actually allow pets.

"Because the humans have taken control of most of Earth, in order to survive, we have no choice but to learn how to get along with them! Yokai Academy was built for the learning education of how to co-exist with the humans! Therefore, as school policy, you are to keep your human form at school. NO EXCPETIONS. You are also forbidden to allow your friends to know which monster you are"

"Hey teacher" A guy from the seat in front and across from Tsukune called in a creepy voice

"Wouldn't it be better to just make humans an extinct species? We could keep the women, and just molest THEM"

Nekonome-sensei tilted her head.

"Not to worry. There are no genuine humans on school campus. If there were, they would be immediately executed for stumbling upon our sacred grounds"

Tsukune almost fainted again right there. Naruto slipped down his friends arm and licked his hands.

_'Naruto is my only ally in this place' _

But Naruto eyes caught sight of a butterfly, decided to give chase. So now, Even Naruto had deserted Tsukune.

The door slid open and a voice cut through the class

"I'm sorry I'm late. I kinda got lost after the entrance ceremony" It was Moka. Immediately, the men started to yell and cheer.

"She's so hot!"

"No other girl could create such a beautiful human form!"

"I'm so happy I'm in the same class as her!"

Then Moka spotted a familiar face.

"AH! Tsukune! We're in the same class! I'm so happy!" She rushed over and hugged the bewildered teen. His face flushed and the other guys all emitted a dark aura, staring knives and daggers at his back.

"Who is this guy?"

"Why is she hugging HIM!?"

"What their relationship!"  
"GOD DAMNIT!"

Everyone crowded Tsukune, starting to push him around. Asking questions, getting angrier and angrier. Nekonome-sensei had to yell for everyone to stop. Moka was still hugging Tsukune, and she stayed there, for fear of the crowd getting to her.

Tsukune noticed that amid all this violence, the guy who had called out earlier was still in his seat, and that Naruto had come back.

Just when Tsukune was sure the other students would kill him, Naruto sat on top of Tsukune's head and everyone's malice dissipated. Literally. Their aura seemed to… be absorbed. But how? And to where? Moka smiled and welcomed Naruto back.

"Hey Naru-chan. So you're in my class too! Please take care of me"

Moka gave a little bow, and it almost seemed that Naruto did too.

_'Oh well. I'm just glad I'm not dead' _Glad everyone had calmed down, the cat teacher, began her lesson once more.

Nobody noticed the guy who had spoken up during Ms. Nekonome's lecture, licking his lips and grinning madly.

'A beauty… Don't worry... You'll be MINE soon... Soon… Very soon…"

* * *

**Just wondering, but does anyone want me to muck around and drag it out on a couple chapters with a bunch of side stories? Or get straight to the point and finish this story? Please either PM or review!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	3. The Contract

**Just wondering, does anyone else listen to good Japanese music while working? If not, sure, if you do, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! E-T.T-3. that was probably kinda creepy… Never mind. No longer looking for a BetaReader thanks. And after this last one, I will no longer be putting disclaimers on every chapter. Or on any other one of my stories except for the first chapters. While I'd love to claim credit for everything, trust me, my imagination is not sophisticated enough to have thought of this anime. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE. I thought of a couple characters and ideas. That's all. Thanks. **

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"Why do you think our classmates were attacking us earlier?" Moka asked, half to herself, as Tsukune was more focusing more on walking straight. "I could tell they were about to transform on us! Why would they do that? It's against the rules!" The timid boy's blood rushed to his face.

"Could you let go of me Moka-san?"

"Eh~" Moka whined. "But I don't want to!"

Already known throughout the school, Moka Akashiya was considered one of the top beauties. The boys went wild whenever she was around her, considered great luck to be remembered by her, and a fan club had already been created in her honor. Most boys would kill to be around her. So Tsukune wondered if he should consider himself lucky or screwed as the same school beauty was clutching onto his arms with her arms, hands, and more noticeably, her bust.

_'And she wonders why the boys go so riled up' _Tsukune sighed. As if enjoying his depression, Naruto chirruped and spun in a circle in his hair. Then he jumped down the arm held captive by Moka and lay on her shoulder, examining this newfound world from another point of view.

Releasing one arm from Tsukune's, Moka scratched the little's fox's ear, and whispered

"Is Naru-chan doing well? He hasn't gotten a cold or anything has he?" The teenage boy frowned. Sick? A cold? Naruto?

"Why would you say that Moka-san? It's only been a couple hours since you last saw him" Nevertheless, Tsukune managed to temporarily escape Moka's grasp, and inspected Naruto. He couldn't seem to find anything wrong with the little mammal. Except…

"Hey, Moka. Do you think Naruto got scared earlier or something? He's gotten just the slightest bit lighter shade of fur. And I think his tail is somehow… poofier" Moka twisted her head peering closely.

"…I think so… But then again… Maybe not… I'm not sure…"

"I think we better take him to the nurse's office"

"Good idea, I think it's this—"

**BANG**

"Moka-s~an. What are you doing hanging out with a chump like this? I'm a much better person for you. Come play with me, and I'll give you the treatment you deserve…" There stood the guy who had interrupted the class before, fist in the wall above Tsukune's head. He let those words with infinitely possible meanings hang in the air. The mood immediately turned sour, and the students nearby started to whisper and among themselves and watch from a distance. Naruto chittered and ran off before Saizou could see him.

"Ugh. It's Saizou. He's such a rotten bastard. I heard he was a ladies man in the human world" His friend turned on him.

"Dude, what the fuck? He freaking molested them. Did you not hear me? MOLESTED. M, o, l, e, s, t, e, d" Raging his point, his friend groaned.

"I get it. I get it, yeesh. You don't have to get all hyped up. Your monster from is gonna show at this rate" A troop of girls on the balcony above also started to whisper.

"Didn't his parents force him to come here or something?" One girl spoke up.

"Yeah, something about either going to school or exile. Can't remember" Another said.

"You think he would treat a lady nice?" Another voice added. Sarcastically the first voice replied

"Yeah, sure, right up till he raped her in an alley then kill her. Great guy"

Saizou Komiya merely sneered at the insults. He seemed to consider them compliments. Turning his attention back to the two frightened couple underneath him, he repeated his words, or rather, his intentions.

"So? What'll it be? Me, or this little brat? Not a hard decision huh?" Gathering her composure, Moka deeply inhaled then exhaled. And she answered

"No, no thank you. I'm having fun with Tsukune right now. Please leave me alone. Goodbye" Reattaching herself to his arms, the pinkette walked away with Tsukune in her hold.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"Moka, why are you so friendly to me? I'm just a regular guy whom you've just met hours ago. So why?" The question had been nagging at his mind the whole time they had started to run. Managing to get away, Tsukune had thought despite all of Saizou's harassment, he hadn't really tried to follow the two. That was worrying.

"Well… because… you're my first friend. You've been really nice to me and," At this she put her palms to her cheek and showed a rosy hue "We're blood buddies"

_'So I'm just a walking blood bank to her. Great'_ Tsukune dipped his head in defeat.

Not noticing Tsukune's depression Moka cheerfully cried

"Well, never mind that guy, lets explore! I haven't seen the whole school yet!" sighing, he resigned himself to the girl's delights, being dragged from place to place. But soon he found that her natural energy and joyful demeanor had gotten to him and ended up enjoying the time they spent together. Jealous, evil looks were never far from Tsukune's back, and the boy could even spot a handful half transforming with rage. Also sensing their anger and rage, Moka quickly made sure they never stayed in one place for too long. She was scared for Tsukune, especially since she'd seen the male classmates attacking him like that earlier.

Nearing the evening curfew at the end of the day, they had managed to visit all the places on the freshman brochure that had been pointed out. Tsukune had completely forgotten his problems, and the already dark violet sky was transforming into an even deeper shade and showed no signs of stopping. At last, thoroughly exhausted, the couple made their way down the path. The paper guide said ahead was where they would be staying.

"So this is where the dorms are. Oh my gosh! Isn't it such a noble majestic building?" Tsukune disagreed. What was majestic about it? It was big, and dark, with plenty of windows with no lights to be seen. More lifeless trees and gravestones hung around the entrance and surrounded the living quarters. If anything, this place was even creepier than the school building. A crow cawed, signaling their arrival too perfectly.

"Oh, you don't like it? Even though you seem like a nice monster. Oh yeah, by the way, what kind of monster are you? Kappa? Ghost? Ah, but were not supposed to tell each other are we? Pretend I never said anything Tsukune" The guilty human laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Whew, that had been a close. Trying to redirect the flow of conversation away from him, he asked Moka

"What about you? You seem like a normal human girl. Are you really a vampire?" Moka nodded, then preceded to point out her chest area.

"I may not seem like it right now, but that's because of this," She fiddled with the cross necklace adorning her neck. A Rosario, was it called? There was even an eye in the middle. "This was put around my neck to seal my powers, and if it's ever taken off, I become a big scary vampire" Tsukune was still having a bit of a time believing this. Moka just seemed so human; it was hard to actually consider her a vampire.

Tsukune climbed into his bed, still rubbing his aching neck. Before they had parted, Moka had taken a bite to eat. Well, maybe he should stick around and let her more often. Moka was incredibly cute, especially considering she was a monster. But then again… *Sigh*… If he were ever discovered, then he would be executed. Just like that. They were all monsters, and even one younger than him would probably have no trouble killing him. GAH! What do do!?

"Kyuu!"

Tsukune lazily slid his eyes down his bed. It was Naruto. He had completely forgotten about him. When had he gone? Hmm… couldn't remember. Oh well.

"Hey Naruto. Where did you go? Find something you liked?" But Naruto just licked the sleepy boys face and lay down on his chest, rising and falling with his friend's breaths. Yawning, Tsukune shrugged. Naruto was back and wasn't injured, that was all that mattered.

"Good night buddy" He whispered. Naruto yawned back and they both fell asleep.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune walked toward school. Today, he would be brave and just stay at this school. After all, Moka was here too. And Naruto would always be with him. Right now, he was sleeping around the boy's neck, not unlike one of those stuffed animals. Hopefully he didn't run off too much. There was nothing to be afraid of…

"Hey, scumbag!" Tsukune halted in his tracks. It was Saizou. What did he want now? "Nice fashion senses, starting to look like the old woman you are. Saw you getting all cuddly with Akashiya last night. Care to explain?"

"Oh yesterday?" High strung laughter "We were just walking around the school, you know, checking it out"

The bully's eyebrow twitched.

"So you were just checking the school out?"

The tension in the air went up.

"Yeah, no big deal!"

A pause. Then Tsukune was grabbed by the collar of his uniform.  
"BULLSHIT! Were gonna settle this right now! What's your true form? HUH!? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" What to say to that? He couldn't let this guy know he was human!

"A-A vampire"

Silence.

**CRACK**

The wall Tsukune had been walking along cracked into pieces.

"Vampire? You're a vampire? They are the immortal monsters of the west! They have supernatural abilities like that of a god! And you're telling me your one of them? A pathetic creature like you? Keh," Saizou spat to his side. "This is a warning. If I ever catch you even looking at Moka," he pointed at the rubble on the floor. "You'll look like that when I'm through with you" And he stalked off, the other students hurrying to get out of his way.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Moka found Tsukune walking the complete opposite direction of the school, with two large bags at his sides. Where was he going?

"Tsukune? What are you doing? Schools that way" The brown haired boy stopped, and then turned.

"I'm so sorry Moka. I'm going to go to a human school. This place is just way too scary for me—"

"NO!" Moka suddenly yelled. "You can't! I hate humans! When I was in middle school I went to some of their classes, and hated it. They thought I was lying about being a monster; they never liked me and thought I was a freak. That's why I hate humans. But you know that I'm a vampire, and don't care. This is the first time in my life I haven't felt so alone. Please stay! I can help you with your studies, and we can be together and—"

"What if I told you, that I was one of those creatures you hated? What if I said I was a human" The sudden question caught Moka off-guard.

"What? What are you talking about Tsukune? Don't joke like that, it's not funny" Then the fury boiled out of Tsukune and he burst in a fit of mad laughter.

"Funny? You want to know what's really funny? I'M HUMAN! Isn't that hilarious! I'm one of those people you hated so much" Then the boy let his head hang sadly. "The only reason I'm even here is because of some stupid mistake!" Bewildered by his sudden lashing out and confession, Moka took a step back. This only served to drive Tsukune even more off the edge

"See? See that look on your face? You now you hate me too. I shouldn't even be here. Goodbye" And he was gone.

* * *

(Saizou's POV)

Naruto woke, jolted awake from the sudden change of pace, squeaking in alarm. Regardless, Tsukune sprinted away, head burning with emotion and the weight of his thoughts. He continued to run and run. He didn't stop; in fear that if his heart stopped beating, it would break. He could see the scarecrow bus stop; soon he'd be able to—

**WOOSH**

**SMACK!**

**CRASH!**

Out of nowhere and arm caught Tsukune, sending him flying back, slamming against a boulder, even destroying it. Laughter echoed in his ears. Saizou. Damn it, he had been so close… Tsukune lay there, dying at the foot of the stone, with Naruto licking at his the blood trickling down his face, trying to help.

"Kyuu…" Naruto cried sadly, nudging his head against Tsukune's.

"Well, guess this is goodbye Naruto. You should run. If Saizou sees you, he's going to kill you too. Goodbye, my little friend. Good luck with your life" Obviously against his will Naruto looked back, then sped off at a speed that made Tsukune sure he was hallucinating.

"Oh good. I'm glad I caught you. You leaving school. Then there are no problems with me beating you to a bloody pulp,"

A ridiculously buff monster with extra bones sticking out of the ends of his limbs loomed over the dying teenager. With razor sharp claws and a skin and bones face, Saizou looked even uglier than usual.

"You? A vampire? Why didn't I just annihilate them years ago myself then?" Saizou laughed. "Goodbye scum" With that he threw down his fist, Tsukune closed his eyes, wishing he had power, wishing he could protect himself from guys like these. But it was too late now. Patiently waiting for the blow, Tsukune closed his eyes wondering what else he could've done in his life. And waited. And waited… Still waiting?

What was going on? He really should be dead by now. Tsukune opened his eyes and frowned. Why was Saizou moving so slowly? It would be minutes before he even came close to touching Tsukune.

Then a deep voice rumbled in his mind.

"So you wish for power kiddo? I can give it to you. I can grant you power to rule the world, to rid you of any obstacles! All you have to do is promise to feed me once in a while, and let me use your body from time to time. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" This voice was like that of a merchant. Silky, smooth and wanted to take everything you had to offer. Alarm bells rang in Tsukune's head, telling him not to trust the voice, but what other choice did he have?

"Good choice kid. You chose well. Now sign this paper, and it's all yours" A glowing scroll appeared in front of him. Still weak, Tsukune barely managed to put his bloody finger on the page before his hand gave way. But apparently that was enough. The scroll disappeared, and the world still slow. Moment's later, strength poured into Tsukune's veins. His wounds healed and his body moved behind Saizou. Tsukune wasn't in control, but he could see what was happening and what his body was doing. The one controlling him drew back his arm, breathed out, and gave a good, solid punch to the monster's back.

For a scary few seconds, nothing happened. Then the monster body acted the same as Tsukune's just had and was blasted into the ground tearing it up and leaving a crater. Then a voice yelped. Tsukune's eyes and ears immediately focused on the tree beside Saizou's body. It was Moka, and she was in danger. Saizou had gotten up again, weak, but still enough to take care of a lone woman. If he could not have her, no one could. Raising his claws, he slashed at Moka.

A single thought was resounding through his mind and body.

_'Protect Moka' _

And his back erupted in pain. His power failed, and he was regular Tsukune again. Before he blacked out his body remembered he had jumped at high speeds and blocked the claw from harming Moka. But he had injured himself in the process.

"I'm sorry Moka. I guess I still want to be friends. Don't forget me okay?" His last movement was to reach out for Moka's cheek and wipe away the tears staining her face. But the same hand fell to the Rosario on her choker… Then his vision went black and he ceased to think.

* * *

(Inner Moka's POV)

Beautiful. That was the only word that fit her. Saizou was awestricken by this female. A silver haired woman had shown from nowhere, and his carnal desires wanted her. Smacking his lips, he charged at this strange interloper. But the next moment his cheeks flared in pain and he found himself buried in the rock face of the mountain. The woman was kneeling next to the boy.

"Thank you for protecting my inner-self. I will now pay that debt back,"

Saizou tried to get out, but was wedged to deep to even move. The only kind of monster with this kind of strength was…

"Vam…pire…" The woman turned her gaze on him. And her aura exploded in a swirl of red and black. "Die, trash" He saw nothing as she disappeared. Then a sweeping leg rushing toward him. Then he heard a crack, a snap, a world of pain, and then… silence.

Inner-Moka sneered. How dare he try to molest other women, how dare he even THINK of doing the same to her? Such filth must be rid of in this world. But right now she had other things to ponder. What was that aura she had felt earlier? Even if it was only for a moment, the amount of Yoki that had gathered then was… terrifying.

Looking at her shoulder, Naru-chan the little creature her inner-self had named, was looking at her. His eyes were pleading, begging her to help his friend. Outer-Moka smiled.

"Be at ease little one. His life isn't in any danger right now. But if I don't take him back now, the wound WILL be fatal. Thank you for coming to find my inner-self" Naru-chan, apparently satisfied, rested comfortably on his paws, and began to make small snoring noises. His work was complete.

Inner-Moka smiled. What a cute little fox. So much mystery lay behind him too. Even he had an unplaceable Yoki. Interesting. She would have to find out later. Her time was nearly up.

Gathering Tsukune in her arms, she leapt off, heading for the school nursery.

* * *

(Naruto/Kyuubi's POV)

Naruto was sitting on a window somewhere in someplace that didn't exist, gazing at the bright moon. HE had decided to talk to Naruto. And Naruto didn't like it.

"So. The boy signed the contract. I think he'll be a fun toy"

"Kyuu" Naruto replied, indifferently.  
"Hahaha!" The voice boomed "And I suppose you want to toy with him as well?"  
"KYUU!" Offended, Naruto raised his shackles and hissed

"You may say you only want to ah, 'help your friend'," the voice said sarcastically "But you and I both know that the two of you only met because he was a suitable candidate"

Naruto, remained silent after that, and sat back down, returning his attention to the view outside.

"Well then. It's only a matter of time turn him into my loyal vassal. And as my vassal, he shall receive my personal attention, strength, and even my personal… thanks" The smooth, silky voice, emitted a dark, sinister laugh.

* * *

**Wow. That was WAAAAY longer than I expected. But I found it was worth it.**

**So yeah, now you can kind of guess what's gonna happen next. Promise in the next couple chapter that the more fine details about Naruto will be revealed.**

**If you guys liked this fanfiction, please check out my other works. Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	4. The Demon Begins To Show Itself

**See? No more disclaimers. Are you guys happy? Oh? It doesn't matter to you? Well fine, be like that. Enjoy the story…**

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune stared at the ceiling; the amount of time he had to think was torturing him.

_'When did I get here? Where am I? What happened?' _It was all in his head. The fight. The rush of power. The contract. What about Moka? Had Naruto managed to get help from Moka? Had she called the teachers and saved him?

Tsukune winced as the newly formed cuts stung his sides. His head felt as if it had gone through a processor, and his legs felt numb. But that was nothing compared to his back. The ripped flesh was still tender, and every move he made scraped against the bandages, causing him to bite his lips to keep himself from screaming. The warm rough feeling Tsukune was so accustomed to rasped against his arms. It was Naruto. The look on his face asked

'Are you alright?' Tsukune managed a smile, and scratched the little mammal's ears.

"Thanks to you little buddy. Thanks for getting help" Rubbing his head and purring, Naruto made his way back to his usual perch atop the boys chest.

"Your awake. That's good. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to get up again. Then I'd have to take care of a corpse. That wouldn't have been fun" Tsukune turned to see a cute nurse smiling at him. Her words didn't match her cheerful expression.

"Um… Where am I?" The woman tilted her head, considering the question.

"Well… There are a bunch of names for this place: Sickbay, health office, dispensary, and maybe a couple more. I prefer to call it the Infirmary. Simple no?" Tsukune decided not to answer that question.

"Do you know how I got here?" This time the nurse clasped her face and twirled in a circle, giggling like she had gone back to being a little schoolgirl.

"Ah yes, you lucky boy. There was a rather pretty girl with green eyes and rosy hair carrying you into my office. I was so~ surprised. I thought you would die, but your wounds healed in half the time I diagnosed. If I hadn't treated you however, you would've died, no doubt about it. But make no mistake, you still have your girlfriend to thank little boy"

The teenager's blood rushed to his face.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I really have to go now. Thank you again" Tsukune hopped out of bed and quickly slid his shoes on. It hurt, but he would rather take his chances outside than with this cute nurse. She was giving him an unsettling feeling.

"Oh, it was no problem. Anytime you get hurt please come to me. I promise to take care of you and your cute little fox" She licked her lips and waved goodbye.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Moka couldn't stop fidgeting and looking about. How was Tsukune? It hadn't been more than a single night, but she was still worried for her friend. Naruto had come to get her, and she had followed in time to see Tsukune get stabbed, and then… She couldn't recall anything more than that. But after her gap in memories, she could half remember seeing herself place Tsukune onto the Infirmary's bed, going straight to bed after. But what had happened to Tsukune? Was he all right? Moka kept thinking and worrying as she walked to school, all the boys gazing in her direction.

"Moka-san!" The girl spun around, seeing the familiar figure of her classmate and his pet, Naru-chan riding on his shoulders.

"Tsukune!" She jumped into his arms, knocking Tsukune over, and sending Naruto sailing into the nearby bushes.

"Mo—Moka-san" But she stayed in his embrace, too relieved to move.

"I was so worried! I thought you were dead! When I carried you in my arms, you were so limp and fragile!" The other nearby boys aimed their glares at the back of Tsukune's head.

"What did she just say?"  
"CARRYING HIM IN HER ARMS!?"

"That lucky bastard!"

"Why is Moka hanging around that guy?"

"Let's kill him!"

Tsukune jumped back. The boys were starting to let their human forms shed. But to his surprise, the girls started to anger as well. They didn't say anything, but their killing aura was unmistakable. Most of the boys had already unsheathed their claws; let their facial features show, and powers build. The girls had done the same, and that worried Tsukune twice as much. Even Moka had taken notice.

**HISS… CLICK CLACK. SHH… GROWL... CRUSH**

"Look out!" Moka cried out. She pushed them both out of the way as a praying mantis smashed his claws against the spot they had been standing a second before. The monsters were getting bolder by the second, losing themselves in their own powers.

"Why did they transform? I thought that was banned!" Tsukune screeched, fleeing the scene. Moka was keeping up easily, not out of breath at all. Well, she was a vampire, even if her powers were sealed.

They continued to run, following the one route trail to school, all the while dodging projectiles and evading badly aimed swipes. Spotting the entrance, the two charged into a mad last sprint. Their hopes were dashed however, when they had been blocked off by another mass of Moka's fans.

_'Crap! We're gonna get eaten by my classmates!' _Both human and vampire skidded to a halt as they were surrounded. Resigning himself to his fate, Tsukune thought

_'Ah well. At least I'll die with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my arms'_

But his plan shattered as he spotted Naruto, slowly walking in front of the monsters path, and sat there, and started grooming his fur. WHAT WAS HE DOING!? All thoughts of personal safety vanished as Tsukune sprinted forward to save the little mammal. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, the human sacrificed his body for his friend. While Tsukune waited for death, Naruto's head squirmed up, just noticing the mob of fully transformed creatures running toward him.

"Kyuu" A sudden rumble of power, and Tsukune could feel his friend's fur stick up, and a vacuuming feeling came over Tsukune. He felt all his power wane, then a surge of energy burst forward, dying as soon as it had surged once.

"Awe~! He's so cute! What's his name?" Eh? Tsukune stood, Naruto in his arms. He seemed to be enjoying all the attention, mewling and making small noises when he was pet and scratched. The boys and girls that had been monsters a few moments ago had reverted back to human form and were playing Naruto. Tsukune stood there with Naruto in his arms, what had just happened to him registering in his brain. They had gone back to normal just because Naruto was admittedly a cute little ball of fluffy fur?

The school bell rang through the air and all the students who had participated in the dashed off hoping to get to class in time. Some of the girl's even gave Naruto candy and treats. Happily accepted them, Naruto munched away greedily at his favourite spot: on top of his best friends head.

Moka forced a laugh at Tsukune's expense. She couldn't let him see how nervous she was. She had seen something Tsukune hadn't. Just before they had been about to be killed, Moka had seen true monster. A demon that ate and destroyed everything in its path. And it's presence had emanated from Tsukune.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"Say ah!" Tsukune opened his mouth and was fed a sushi roll. Moka had made him sushi in her home economics class, and the boy was thoroughly enjoying it.

_'I'm so lucky!' _He thought with tears spilling from his eyes. Out loud he said

"It's super good Moka. You should be a professional chef" Moka blushed.

"Thank you Tsukune. I'm glad you enjoy it. I'm a little hungry too, so I'll be having my snack" Moka leaned in; slowly lips lush and ready to eat. Tsukune gulped and motioned his own lips forward…

**CAPU~CHUUU!**

_'So that's what she meant' _The tears had come back but this time for the opposite emotion.

"So I'm just walking food again huh?"

"Of course not!" Moka protested "But I can't deny that your blood is the tastiest I've ever had"

Ignoring his friend's predicament, Naruto whined in protest, putting his front paws on her lap. Where was his food? Moka gave a small giggle.

"Yes, I brought food for you too. Here you go Naru-chan" Naruto squealed and pounced on the cookie Moka held in her hands. Flopping onto his back, Naruto nibbled at the pastry, awkwardly handling it with his hands and feet.

"Oh, Tsukune, I have something else for you to eat. Close your eyes" Tsukune obeyed, happily waiting for the next delicious sushi roll. But what he swallowed tasted like poison. Jumping to his feet, Tsukune ran to the bathroom in an attempt to escape the horror. Moka put a finger to her lips.

"It wasn't that bad was it? I gave him store bought food first then gave him mine. Did it really taste so terrible?" Naruto mewed hungrily for more but this time, Moka shoved a cookie she had baked herself down the poor mammal's throat. Naruto stood there letting the taste of the food sit in his stomach. Then he turned from purple, to a sickly shade of green, then dashed off in hot pursuit of Tsukune, following him to the restroom. Moka nodded thoughtfully.

"I knew it. Needs more sugar and protein"

Washing his mouth with soap after a good long while in the bathroom, Tsukune patted Naruto's back.

"Poor guy. It's okay Naruto. I know how you feel, I really do" Naruto just burped and turned green again. Tsukune hurried to the back of the school where the gardens were, letting his friend lose his lunch in peace. Hmm… What did Naruto eat anyway?

"Oh… Is somebody there? Anyone?" Tsukune whirled around. Another girl lay on the ground, holding her sides, reaching out in desperation.

"My chest started to hurt all of a sudden. Can you help me?" Rushing over, Tsukune helped the girl to her legs. But Naruto took one look at the hurt girl, and hissed, spitting in her face. Tsukune grabbed his body to keep him from attacking her. Why was he acting up like this? But the girl pulled on his arms, sensing someone. She had sea blue hair, wrapped up in a purple bow. Her eyes were the same color, and she wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a pale yellow vest. Her brown-checkered shirt flapped in the wind, but the girl showed no indication she was trying to stop it. And her bust, holy crap it was unbelievable, but her breasts were even larger than Moka's! This newfound beauty looked her savior in the eyes.

"Thank you. My name is Kurono Kurumu. As your friend, please take good care of me" Friend? Since when—?

Tsukune felt his mind wander and melt. He saw a beautiful girl. He wanted to hug her. His primal instincts took over, and he listened to them. He hugged her, and she didn't resist at all, grabbing him as well. What was he doing? He had just met her but was hugging her like a lover.

From a distance, Moka saw the two cuddling and the girl laughing at something. Gritting her teeth, she left the two lovebirds on their own.

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)

What Moka didn't see, was Naruto deciding to bite on Kurumu's delicate fingers.

"Ow! Stupid thing!" She raised her hands to smack him, but for a moment, when she looked the fox in the eyes, her heat skipped a beat.

Replaced by the cute little animal, was a vicious demon. Just looking at it sent shivers down her spine, scaring her to the bones. Her knees refused to work, and she collapsed into a heap on the ground. Those blood red eyes, the fangs growing far larger than her head… The demon was going to eat her. She was sure of it, not even bones would remain.

Then it was over.

The cute little fox was back, no longer aggravated. In fact, he was sitting up straight, with a smug grin aimed at the drained female.

"What's wrong? Are you still sick?" Kurumu didn't trust herself to speak. How had the boy not noticed?

"Can you… Can you take me to the nurses' office? I need to lie down" Tsukune obliged, and allowed her to lean on his shoulder, starting his journey back to the Infirmary he had only just left himself.

* * *

**I had a certain someone asking about Tsukune becoming a jinchuuriki. Yes, more or less, he is. Another thing that was asked was that if he would be learning ninjutsu. Well? Should he? Or should he just rely on the Kyuubi's powers?**

**If you guys liked this fanfiction, please check out my other works. Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	5. The Yokai Harem Transformation Plan

**I'm currently writing this on a friend's porch, with a million dollar view, and the fireworks for the Honda celebration of light are about to start. You can't get many more inspirational sights than that. At least, of all that I've seen anyway. In honor of tonight, I will dedicate a small scene that doesn't really correspond with the story tale, but I don't care at this point. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! HAPPY WHATEVER GUYS!**

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Where had Tsukune gone? She had just been eating with him a while ago, then he had run off all of a sudden to use the washroom.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Tsukune, where did you go?"

**"Be careful. You are being watched, and targeted. If you don't do anything, Tsukune will be gone forever…"**

"Eh? Who's there?"

**"Hurry, time is running out…" **Moka frowned. What did the voice mean by that?

"Hey… You're a vampire aren't you" It wasn't a question. Moka leaned back, spotting the blue haired girl sitting on the stair. Pointing at the other beauty, she shouted

"You! You're the one with Tsukune earlier" The blue haired girl hopped to the ground, flaunting her greatest assets: Her bust size. Eyes and the attention of the school population were drawn to the two girls.

"Who's that other cute girl?"

"Her boobs! BOOBS!"

"I thought Moka was the cutest, but this girl is just as pretty!"

The male students cheered and whooped for more action. The girl flicked back a strand of hair and obliged to the requests. She cupped her breasts and… bounced them. The men went wild, the girls harrumphed, scorn and disapproval written clearly on their faces.

"As you can see, I am already on my way to becoming the most famous woman in this school. But you, Moka Akashiya, have gotten in the way of I, Kurono Kurumu's, masterful plan" Moka managed a smile.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you Kurumu—" Kurumu jabbed her finger in the other girl's face, ignoring her words.

"I was to be the idol, the queen of the school, and seduce all the boys but you ruined it. We Succubi live off the love of our Destined Ones, our loves for life, and you are getting in the way of me finding mine" Moka tried to find a way out

"Revealing your true form is against school—" Kurumu stamped her foot.

"I could care less! The Yokai Harem Transformation plan would've gone perfectly without you! So, what better way to show you how you got in the way of my search for love, by taking away yours?" Moka reeled back.

"W-what?" The big-breasted girl put her hand to her mouth and gave a high-pitched laugh.

"That's right! I will take your loved one, Aono Tsukune!" A voice interrupted their heated argument.

"Moka-san! … Are you there?" The crowd of boys that had surrounded the girls took a step back. They could sense something unpleasant was about happen.

_'This is bad…'_

Tsukune grasped his knees, breathing hard.

"Moka-san… I finally found you… I must… apologize… for running… off on you…"

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu jumped into the startled boy, intentionally pushing her chest onto his.

"Kurumu-san?" Tsukune yelped, "What are you doing here? Wait, no, I came to apologize to Moka-san" But a dark shadow covered Moka's eyes.

"I was so worried about you… And then here you are, snuggling yourself in another girl's breasts" Tsukune backed away slowly. She was getting mad, something Tsukune hadn't thought possible.

"Idiot!" Moka slapped the boy and he was sent flying into the roof.

"Kyuu!" A small voice sounded from the stuck human's pocket. The girls squealed, as a tiny head popped out. Chattering, Naruto hopped down to Moka. Her anger dissolved.

"Naru-chan! Did I wake you? I'm sorry" Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and went back asleep around her shoulders. Tsukune fell back to earth, twitching and bleeding. Ah, the scent of his blood…

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu yanked the lifeless boy away from the vampire's fangs. "See Tsukune," Kurumu stared into his eyes. "She just wants you for her food. She isn't really your friend at all"

_'No. There's this feeling again. Whenever I look into Kurumu-chan's eyes, I get all dizzy and my body feels strange…' _

"Moka, aren't you the one who is just using me for my blood? Please don't bother me anymore" Moka eyes watered, then spun on her heel and ran off, Naruto still tied to her neck

"Huh? Ah wait, Moka!" Kurumu grabbed the boy's arm and refused to let go.

"OH, Tsukune, I feel faint. I think my sickness is back. Could you take me back to the infirmary?" The Succubus whispered, voice sweet as honey. Tsukune wanted to chase after Moka, but she had already disappeared into the crowd. The human boy sighed.

"Sure" he relented.

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)

Kurumu was giddy with joyous pride. She had taken care of her accursed rival, and gotten herself her first slave. This was her chance.

"It's okay Tsukune, I'll take care of you from now," She pushed the adorable boy's face into her breasts and kept him there. "It's okay…"

* * *

(Moka's POV)

At the front steps of the school, Moka was kneeling by herself, trying to organize her thoughts. Was she really just using Tsukune as her food? Where they really friends? What would happen to their relationship now? Naruto, sensing his other precious friend's mood, licked her cheek. Grateful, Moka scratched his ears and he warbled in pleasure. But Tsukune would want him back… and not her…

**"Naïve fool. It is not Tsukune's fault. I am your other half, your other soul. Another you. That Succubus is hypnotizing him; it is in their nature and power. If you don't hurry, he will be her slave forever"** Moka was stunned, the information working through her brain. The voice was emanating from the Rosario, claiming to be another part of her. Naruto didn't even look startled, even speaking a greeting.

"Kyuu" The Rosary was silent for a moment. Then it spoke

**"Listen to what this little one says. Now, hurry, before it's too late"**

Not even pausing to think about how strange the whole situation was, Moka rushed back inside, heading in the direction of Tsukune's blood scent.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Wait, wait, wait, wait. WHAT WAS HAPPENING!? A girl hadn't just stuffed his face into her boobs had she? Kurumu breathed on his ear.

"It's okay now… It's okay…" She pulled him out of her chest, and looked him in the eye, putting her Charm ability to the max. She leaned in, ready to create her first follower in her harem. Breathing on his lips, she went for the finish… And leaned forward so far her ears were beside his.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. I can't betray a certain someone… Forgive me" Kurumu didn't move. She had made it impossible to resist her, and yet…

"It's not fair," Her voice came out small and fragile. "I did everything, even some things that were really embarrassing. And you still reject me! Before that Akashiya came here, I'd never lost before. If only that bitch wasn't here, I would've been a queen" Her voice shook, increasing in volume. "AND NOW I'M PISSED!" From Kurumu's back grew wings and her nails grew in size, becoming wickedly sharp.

"I'll destroy everything that she treasures!" The door slammed open, revealing a tired Moka

"Hold it right there!" Moka shoved the Succubus back, and with her natural vampiric strength, sent Kurumu hurtling out the window.

"Moka-san" Tsukune could only say her name. But Moka shook her head.

"Please don't apologize to me. You were only under her spell so it's not your fault. I'm sorry you got caught up in this, that girl is a Succubus and wants to take revenge on me. Please get away while you can"

"As expected of a vampire, you are strong enough to push me this far. But now you're going to die!" The Succubus shot down, killing intent all too clear. She slashed the floor to bits, causing an explosion to propel human and vampire out the same hole in the wall. Moka landed gracefully on her legs while Tsukune's face was buried into the dirt. Kurumu gave another high-pitched laugh.

"You can't hope to beat me if this is all you can do!" Setting her mouth into a hard line Moka yanked Tsukune out.

"You have to take my seal off, or else we're doomed! I can't take it off myself. Hurry!" Kurumu whizzed by, Moka and Tsukune barely managing to get out of the way in time. The trees behind them took the blow and were cut in half, falling to the ground with a crash.

"Now she can cut trees like it's nothing!" Tsukune screamed, but Moka grabbed his shirt, forcing him to calm down. Kurumu wasn't nearly finished. She encircled them, lashing at the ground around them, creating a ring of dark gashes. She was enjoying playing with her prey.

"Everything will be fine if you take the seal off! Just do it!" Galvanized into action, the human boy grabbed Moka's Rosary and pulled.

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Tsukune went back into a panic. Kurumu laughed again.

"What are you doing? Looks like Tsukune's dead weight! I'm just going to kill you like this!" Now her prey was terrified, she dove down for the kill.

_'We're doomed. Goodbye, my life. I haven't said goodbye to my parents or my little sister. Sorry guys…" _Then a squishy feeling pressed his face. It was Moka.

"Tsukune is my precious friend! I won't abandon him! It has nothing to do with his blood!" Tsukune felt his eyes widen. Moka was willing to protect a worthless human like him? No, this wasn't right. It was his fault for saying the things he had earlier. He must protect Moka. Now.

This thought in mind, he ripped the Rosario off its choker.

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)

Bats flapped past Kurumu, buffeting her in a storm of screeches and fur. In the mist of the flying mammals, was a vampire of silver hair and crimson eyes. Day turned to night, and Moka spoke. Softly but full of menace.

"Foolish child. You dare attack my other half. Now, pay for your crimes!" Spinning around and delivering a deadly roundhouse kick, Kurumu didn't even have enough time to draw breath before she was knocked aside. Smashing and destroying nearby trees, she managed to regain her balance and fly into the air.

"Where do you think your going?" Suddenly, Moka was on top of the flying Succubus and smashed her foot down. Kurumu was sent back to earth, proving her powers off flight would be of no use to her.

"Weak. You're a hundred years too early to be challenging me. Know you're place" Raising her leg, Moka swept her foot down—

**THUD**

A blunt noise sounded. Moka's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?"

Tsukune stood in front of Kurumu, a shadow covering his face, and one arm held out to stop the kick.

"I'm sorry Moka-san. But I cannot let you unnecessarily take a life"

_'He stopped my kick…' _Kurumu was shocked and showed it.

"W-why? I even… Even though…" Tsukune turned to Kurumu, and she her hand went to her mouth. His eyes… Why did they look like Moka's? And where those whiskers? But before she could take a good look, he turned away. Moka had seen the same thing, but when he faced her again, she wondered if she had been imagining it.

"I have feel that she didn't do act this way purely for selfish reasons. I can't imagine a kind girl like her with such a black heart. Please forgive her" Moka grunted, and turned her back to the human boy.

"Don't misunderstand. I simply didn't want my favourite blood to be stolen away from me" She smiled at Tsukune. Off in the distance, booming blasted in the air. Lights fizzle, and flashes of colour sparked in the night sky. The three looked to the sky, to see beautiful fireworks lighting the night. They all stared; the feeling of wonder and melancholy took over, quelling their previous anger and hostility.

"Kyuu!"

**WHOMP**

Naruto leapt into Tsukune's arms so hard, he knocked him over. The fox licked his face, yipping happily. Tsukune laughed.

"Yeah buddy, I missed you too" He held him up by his forelegs as he loved and noticed something different about the little guy.

He wasn't so little anymore. His whole body had grown out a bit, his tail more lush, eyes a little larger.

In other words, he had grown bigger.

Moka took this opportunity to snatch back her Rosary.

"Now I really must leave. My other side will suffer certain… injuries of sorts if I stay out for too long. Goodbye Tsukune. Thank you for tonight, Tsukune Aono, Naru-chan" Attaching the trinket back to her choker, she sealed her powers, and went to sleep.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"You heard a voice from your Rosario?" Tsukune was incredulous. Naruto was fast asleep on his friend's head again.

"Does that mean the seal is weakening?" Moka didn't answer. Tsukune swallowed and hurriedly finished his sentence.

"Well even if that somehow does happen, I'll still like you" This comment stopped all other thoughts.

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"What are you two doing?" They jumped. It was Kurumu, holding basket of cookies tied with pink bows and decoration.

"K-Kurumu-san? W-what are you doing?"

"Good morning you two. Tsukune? Would you like some cookies?" Tsukune hesitated, trying to figure out what sort of prank this was.

"Er… Why…?" Kurumu blushed and clutched her cheeks.

"Do you two remember what I said about us Succubi and Destined One?" Nod. Nod.

"Well I decided that my Destined One would be Tsukune! After all, you did risk your life to save me!"

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune sprinted at top speed, but the two monster girls easily kept up.

"Tsukune! Hurry up and just marry me already!" Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan! You can't be serious! Tsukune, do something about what this!"

Tsukune just hoped that the guys in the school wouldn't kill him before the end of the day. Naruto mewled, content with his current lifestyle. Soon he would grow up and have even more fun with Tsukune, but for now, he had to wait for others…

* * *

**Okay, to answer the question asked in the last chapter, according to the amount of reviews and pm's from even my friends, I shall reveal the results. But not too much of course, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now wouldn't I? But, I will tell you this: Tsukune will be using Naruto's powers. How, I can't say. When? I'd prefer it be slowly revealed then go out in a big bang. Who? Either Kyuubi or Naruto himself? Not telling. Where? Duh. Yokai academy. Why? Cause you asked and I love you guys for reading my stories! No homo. *Cough, Cough* We all love Naruto, and so I will be adding small surprises and bits later on that Naruto fans should enjoy. **

**By the time it took for most of you to read this, the fireworks ended. It was spectacular, and I was writing during half the time. SO MANY MOMENTS! HOLY SHIT LOOKS AT THAT GOLDEN FLOWER!**

**If you guys liked this fanfiction, please check out my other works. Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	6. Naruto Did What?

**Sorry about the longer update time. I am currently attending a baseball camp that last for about 6 hours, so yeah, not as much time as when I had nothing to do. **

**I have a question to ask. In my other story, Fairy Tail's Vampire, because much of it revolves around the Strauss siblings, I need to decide: Which Mirajane would you like? The kind, beer serving waitress, or the daredevil rival of Titania (Erza)? Or maybe… somehow… possibly… a mix? There should be a poll on my author's page. Please vote!**

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"Are you sure about this Tsukune? Can I really?" Moka heaved heavily with excitement. Tsukune, face mere centimeters away, nodded.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead" Moka leaned forward, mouth ready to receive Tsukune.

"I'm so happy, this is the first time," Moka dipped down and bit his neck. "The first time you let me suck your blood!"

**CAPU~CHUUU!**

"Ah~" Moka clutched her cheeks and blushed, her head bobbing back and forth, savoring the flavor.

"That was delicious! Thank you Tsukune!" Groaning, Tsukune accepted the compliment, lying lifeless on a nearby tombstone. Maybe offering his blood wasn't such good of an idea… Naruto popped his head from Tsukune's pocket and chittered, laughing at his friend. Well, at least Moka was happy, that made it worth it… Most of it anyway. He was always drained after getting his blood sucked for the rest of the day.

"Listen up class! To it's this time of year again! As this school's purpose of teaching you how to understand humans to blend in with them, we are having you join a club!" A male raised his hand.

"Um, Sensei? If were trying to learn how to disguise ourselves, wouldn't you get an F in transforming?" He pointed. The students all looked to see a tail sticking out from Ms. Nekonome's skirt.

_'…It's a tail…' _The whole class was silent.

...

The teacher flashed her claws and swiped at the student's face. When she had bounced back to the front of the class, she had regained control of herself and no trace of cat parts were to be seen.

"Ahem. So does anyone have any questions? … No? Good. Be sure to find a club you will enjoy attending! By the way, if anyone has the time, feel free to stop by the newspaper club which I am the advisor to!" Flicking her wrists and gave a shameless meow. The whole class sweat dropped.

_'No way would anyone visit that club after what just happened…'_

**Ding Dong**

"Okay everyone, take the rest of the day off to search for the club that's perfect for you!" Filing out of classroom, the students found the hallways filled with clubs advertising for new members. Moka jumped up to Tsukune and hopped onto his back.

"Tsukune! Let's find a club to play in!" The boy nodded in agreement.

"Sure! Where would you like to start first?" Moka pondered the question for a few seconds, but seeing something flash in the corner of her eyes, she immediately pointed in that direction.

"Oooh! What's that?" Dragging the helpless human by the arm, Moka ran to a display with a bunch of vials spurting out colored smoke. Shady looking students hovered near the stand, observing any passersby's that dared wander too close.

"Ah, Moka, welcome to the chemistry club!" A small midget with a mushroom like haircut and spiral glasses spoke. He was holding a beaker with a suspicious looking purple liquid. He stepped closer, closer than Tsukune would've preferred.

"Would you be interested in making potions with us? I promise that it's somewhat safe and you shouldn't be harmed… Plus, love potions work best in the spring!" He hacked and coughed, and tried for a smile. Then he noticed Tsukune and that smile wilted.

"I suppose you could join—" His words died at the tip of his tongue. Naruto had jumped from his friend's pocket and stretched his body on the boy's head. The chemistry club member cried and pointed at Naruto

"HEY! THAT'S THE SHITTY FOX THAT BLEW UP ALL THE FIREWORKS WE HAD WORKED ON!" Fireworks… No way… Those couldn't have been… yesterdays could it?" Then he directed his finger at Tsukune.

"He's yours isn't he? You're going to pay for that! MEN!" A troop of male nerds came from nowhere and surrounded Tsukune and Moka.

_'We're going to die!'_ The men slowly crept closer, and closer, and closer until…

"Oh, BOYS~!" It was Kurumu. She was posing and suggestively touching specific pieces of clothing. The guys went wild and ran to the succubus in frenzy.

"Quickly Tsukune! Use this chance!" The men that had enclosed the two had run to Kurumu and leaving them unchecked. Seizing the opportunity, Tsukune grabbed Moka and ran to the back of the school, which should've been empty. As soon as they opened the door, a hail of smoke and glass rained upon them, Tsukune could feel his limbs weakening; there must have been some sort of paralysis concoction in there somewhere.

"Over there! Get 'em!" A voice called from behind them. Tsukune tugged on Moka's arm and ran to the side, hoping to go around the building, but the voices had been to close, they wouldn't make it—

**Click. Swoosh**

A pair of hands grabbed Tsukune and yanked him back. An almost too familiar squishy feeling wrapped around his face.

"Shh! They'll find us if you say anything!" Tsukune slowly turned and checked his surroundings. He had apparently been snatched him into a dark room, Moka beside him, with someone else covering her mouth, but he could worry about that later. In front of him was a door with a translucent screen on the upper half and a muffled voice could be heard yelling.

"They went this way! Hurry up!" A bunch of shadows rushed pashed the screen, carrying pitchforks, spears and other weapons. Where had they gotten those? Letting out a breath, Tsukune pushed away from the arms that had held him and said

"Thank you for helping us, but we really should be—" The figure that had been holding shoved him down and hushed him again. The light falling through the glass was barely enough to see another beautiful ocean haired woman in a bikini, and this time she was sitting on his face. Tsukune nose would have exploded with blood had he been able to breath.

**THUMP**

A dark shadow slammed against the glass, causing Tsukune's heart to skip a beat. He wasn't there, he wasn't there, he wasn't there… The shadow peered for a second longer, then faded away. Another minute passed before the girl deemed it safe to speak.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with. Are you two okay?" Her voice was a soothing relief from the men's usually gravelly tones. But the thought that this beautiful woman had just sat on him… Blood threatened to spill out. When Tsukune didn't say anything, the girl laughed.

"It's fine, that mob should be long gone now. They wouldn't dare come here" Tsukune dared not speak; the threat of drowning them everyone here was all too possible. Thankfully, Moka bowed and raised her voice instead.

"Thank you for saving us, but who are you exactly?" The lights flickered on and Tsukune finally got a good look at the two. Both were females, the one who had held Moka was a pretty black haired girl, with a pair of goggles strapped to her forehead, and a standard school swimsuit.

"Those nerds are always sensitive about whoever sees their secret ingredients. I'm Ren Yamami, and this is Tamao-Senpai, captain of the swim club were both in" Bowing, the club captain said "Nice to meet the both of you, as Ren-chan has said, I am Tamao Ichinose" A light bulb lit inside Tsukune's head, as an idea formed in his mind.

"Would you allow us to join your club?" The two girls looked surprised. Ren pulled Tsukune aside and gave him a mischievous smile.

"I know boys like you. You seem honest enough but in reality your all perverts. You just wanna see your girlfriend in a swimsuit huh?" Grinning sheepishly, Tsukune rubbed his head and nodded. The girl let out a laugh and grinned with him.

"It's okay, no problem. Lust is just a part of evolution y'know, nothing to be ashamed about" Ren skipped back to her captain and whispered a few words. Tamao gave a small giggle of her own and whispered something back. Clapping her hands, the captain smiled.

"Alright then, both of you can join the swimming club! We look forward to swimming with you!" Moka tugged on Tsukune's sleeve. The human looked at her, confused. Why did she look so nervous?

"Um… Tsukune… Shouldn't we look at all the clubs before we decide or something…?"

"But all the other clubs would be like the chemistry club, or we couldn't really enter them together. In the swim club, we can play in the water all we want!" Tamao interrupted by taking Tsukune's arm and wrapping it in her own, toting the human to a changing room. "Details, details, details," The swim captain dragged him "It doesn't matter. Just get changed quickly okay? There should be a couple of men's swimsuits in there somewhere. And Moka dear, you can just change in here. We'll be waiting for you in the swimming pool okay?" The door closed and Tsukune began his search for the articles of clothing, cheering himself with his fantasies of Moka in swimwear.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Ooooh! That Tsukune! Moka was watching Tsukune get all cozy with the swim club president, cheeks puffed, seething with jealousy.

_'Why did Tsukune have to join the swimming club of all clubs?' _She had been sitting there watching Tsukune being 'Instructed' by another rather good-looking girl. For a good half an hour, Moka couldn't bear it anymore.

"ARAGH!" The vampire used her monstrous strength and demolished the table she had been sitting at into a crumpled heap. Everyone swimming in the pool turned their heads and watched Moka storm off.

"You just came here to flirt with all the other women didn't you? I'm leaving!"

"Moka-san! Moka-san!" Tsukune called for Moka pushing away from his swimming helper, but she ignored his pleas. Tamao didn't move, hanging back to see how this all played out.

"Wait, Moka-san! You don't understand! I… I… I just wanted to swim with you!" Moka face darkened and she shouted back.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand! I can't—" Droplets of water rained upon the vampire's face, flinching backwards, covering her face.

"I don't mind if you come to visit and watch, but I hate watching such petty fights," Contrary to her words, Tamao was smilingly broadly but that smile never met her eyes. "If you two are really a couple, then one of you should have stolen the other's heart by now!" Moka stared at her hands, the stains apparent.

"No… Water…" She bolted from the spot, anyone dumb enough to stand in her way sent flying.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune reached for her fading figure, but Tamao wrapped her arms around him, blocking him from following.

"Forget her for now Tsukune-san. She just needs some time to think. Why don't we swim and wait for her?" Dejectedly, Tsukune dipped his head in acknowledgment and went back to his lessons.

In her favourite spot in the quiet graveyard, Moka leaned on the balls of her feet in a curled position, face in her arms.

**"FOOL! What were you doing so close to a pool!?" **Moka lifted her face, scrutinizing the Rosary. It was speaking again. "**You know what happens when we vampires come in contact with water! What were you thinking!? Just for a stupid human! This is my body too! Should you be harmed I will also suffer the consequences!" **As if her words carried magic in them, electrical flickers sparked along her body.

"No…" A whisper of a word.

**"What?" **

"NO! I hate this body! Why am I so different? I want to swim with Tsukune too…" Her life essence cascaded form her eyes, gushing without restraint.

"Kyuu…" Moka peered at the little fox through her tears. As always, the mammal was there when she needed her. Always. His tongue wiped the traces of liquid from her cheeks.

"Kyuu…"

"Naru-chan…" Moka hugged Naruto tightly and cried into his fur, and Naruto laid his head over her shoulder, consoling her like only a small furry silent friend could.

* * *

**I'm sorry the update time will slow down for the next week or so, but I don't have much free time, as I said. Soon, all will be the same, but you guys are just going to have to wait. Sorry. Please read my first chapter of 'Fairy Tail's Vampire' a cross over of Rosario+Vampire and Fairy Tail. And then please go to my profile page and vote on the poll! It would help me decide in which direction you guys would consider more interesting!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and suggest what I can do for the next chapters and what I should fix.**

**Thanks again!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	7. Mermaid Mayhem

**Hey guys! I've been working on an exciting new turn in one of my other stories about Natsu's past before joining Fairy Tail, so I haven't been updating as fast as usual. And once again, I ask you guys to help me with my other story Fairy Tail's Vampire, and vote on my poll, which is on my profile page. Enjoy today's chapter! Oh, but that doesn't mean I'll have one tomorrow! That's far too much work! Maybe in 4-5 days though… Absolute shortest time is 2 days, but no promises. Also… About pairings… I HAVE NO IDEA! SHOULD I? OR SHOULD I NOT? HELP!**

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"Naru-chan… What should I do? I'm sure Tsukune hates me…" Moka was still leaning on a tombstone, in a crouched position poking the ground.

"Kyuu?" Naruto blinked.

"No, I don't think he'll like that"

"Kyuu"

"That's too embarrassing!"

"Kyuu…"

"Something a little less dramatic"

"Kyuu!" Moka sobbed into her arms.

"I'm so desperate! I'm even asking Naru-chan for help!" Naruto placed a paw on her forehead.

"Kyuu…" A rattling sound shook, and Moka peeked at her Rosary.

"What do you want?"

**"Pathetic. Stop crying child, it's sad. Get up, dump the boy, and move on in life" **

"But I can't… Tsukune was my first ever friend… I can't just leave him like that…" Naruto's head perked up, ears twitching. Then he hopped off Moka's arms and dashed away yipping loudly.

"Naru-chan…?" Moka's eyes followed Naruto as he sped off, losing him around the building. Slapping her face, shacking her head, she got up, and gripped her fists, determination flaring.

"Naru-chan is right! Stop thinking and just go back to him!" The Rosary heaved a sigh.

**"Fine, do what you wish. I still say you should dump him though" **Moka gave a smile that conveyed no amusement.

"Oh, I won't to be THAT harsh. But he might have a couple bruises at the end…" The Rosary grunted approvingly.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

As the human boy viewed the scene of many happy men and woman playing in unison, the scene was suddenly less appealing than it had been minutes before. Tsukune couldn't take it anymore.

"Um… Senpai? I'm really sorry, but I can't stay in the club anymore. Thank you for teaching me for so long" Tamao didn't seem to mind.

"Ah well, I suppose it can't be helped. Go on, run to Moka-san" Appreciating her understanding, Tsukune treaded over to the step-ladder to hauled himself out… And was immediately towed back into the water

"Did you really expect it to be so easy? Naïve. You are mine Tsukune, and I'll be sure never to make you angry like that VAMPIRE" She spat at the name of Moka's species like it left a bad taste in her mouth. For some reason, this angered Tsukune more than he would have thought, and later on, he wouldn't have a clue as to why he had gotten so mad.

**"SILENCE!" **A booming voice that couldn't have been his reverberated from his throat. **"How dare you insult Moka-san! You are a mere mermaid! Pondweed! Vanish from my sights vermin!" **Tamao's eyes widened. Then she hissed and her monster surfaced. Gills flapped at her neck, and her legs melded together into one, fins wiggling about. Her mouth unhinged and widened three times a human's and revealed three rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Well then, I'll just have to suck your energy and FORCE you to join me!" She flung herself to three other unsuspecting males, bit into there flesh, and made deep sucking grinding voice.

"GIRLS! TIME FOR LUNCH!" The other females in swimsuits cheered and they too became their scaly half fish-selves, chomping at the nearest boy available.

"Tsukune! What's happening?" Tsukune whirled about, spotting Moka at the other side of the pool. Tamao leaped out of the water and went for the vampire.

"Your mine!" She screeched. The mermaids circled around Tsukune, not letting him close, and suddenly the water was far too uncomfortable. Damn it! He wouldn't make it in time!

**Wham**

Everyone, including Moka herself look shocked, as her fist connected with the president's face and sent her flying to the other side of the pool, splitting water in half and smashing against the stone. The water covered Tamao, and Moka gasped.

"Did I really just do that?" Tsukune frowned. Hadn't that been self-defense? The mermaids spotted their chance, using the distraction to try draining the last boy. The majority of them were knocked back however, as the boy proved to be mare than a match. Slamming into their vital areas with unbelievable speed and accuracy, he attacked with the ferocity of a demon. But the water slowed his actions and splashed at his eyes, so a few mouths managed to tear at Tsukune's skin, but they immediately fell off, the overdose of energy feedback rendering them unconscious. Soon, the remainders of the mermaids had been sent to sleep.

Tsukune panted, barely conscious as his efforts were becoming more strained with every movement. He let the water sweep him over his body, and saw a stream of light filter through the water.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"TSUKUNE!" Moka was torn. What could she do? He was drowning, but she couldn't go, the water would… she touched the waves with her fingertips and was met with an electrical shock.

**Blip, bloop**

A bubble popped. No more urging was necessary. Moka awkwardly dived into the water, and the pain begun. Tendrils of electricity curled and twisted with the vampires body, as the purification properties of water ate at Moka's very being.

_'Just a little more…' _She could see Tsukune, he was lying down arms by his side and looking like a corpse. _'NO! That won't happen! I won't LET it happen' _But there was a problem. And that particular problem's name was Tamao.

"Oh, no you don't! He's mine!" Moka would have understood, even if she couldn't hear her. She could make it, Tamao was still a ways away, and… But Moka had forgotten: Tamao was still a mermaid, injured or not, she could still swim much faster than a vampire. Determined, Moka kept swimming and ignoring the pain, almost there—  
**Gurgle, glup, plaech! Kyurg!**

Kyurg?

Naruto was with Tsukune, trying to stay with his friend, but the waves were unrelenting and swept him away, right into Moka's arms. Surprised, the girl grabbed Naruto out of instinct. But this interrupted the rhythm the vampire's awkward doggy paddle. At this point, Tamao had closed the distance to Tsukune and her, and would soon get to him. Moka could either reach Tsukune and propel herself off Naruto, or…

_'Forgive me Tsukune' _Moka wrapped Naruto in her arms, protecting him to the last moment before she herself was eaten.

**Snap**

A blast of energy created a geyser, blasting away all the water, efficiently emptying the pool.

"Foolish boy. I shall punish you thoroughly later" Naruto lay vibrating in her arms, but due to being cold, fear, or lack of breath, the S class monster did not know. She wiped the droplets of raining water off his sleek fur, and set him on Tsukune's chest.

"Thank you for releasing me. Stay here. It's not safe with corrupted fish flopping all over the place.

"Die vampire!" Tamao lunged for the silver haired woman now standing in front of her. She had just dunked her body in water, there was no way she would be strong enough to—

**Crack**

Apparently not. Tamao was once again slammed in the same spot on her face, only this time with a foot. One punch from a vampire was strong enough, but a second kick was devastating. The president was sent rocketing away, a blinking light in the heavens.

"Know your place" She huffed, trying to lick the blood off her fingers. Turning back to the human, and spat to her side, kicking his body. Tsukune coughed and water spurted forth from his mouth.

"You, you made my inner-self cry you know. I cannot forgive you for that. Vampires HATE water. It's a natural purifier that harms our bodies, and you made her jump into the god damn pool! I do not have enough time to deal with you, but when I next get the chance… You will pay" Hooking her Rosary back on, her inner self came back in a blast of red.

"Oh no! Tsukune!" Inner side back in control, she covered his body with her own. Naruto coughed, and Moka retracted quickly.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Naru-chan!" Moka noticed there was something wrong with the little fox. His fur was wet and tingling with electricity, just as she had been. When she tried to comfort the mammal, he weakly lifted his head and licked the blood on her hand. Moka almost started to cry again. He was still trying to help her, even now. Using the monstrous strength granted to her, she easily hoisted Tsukune up, along with Naruto's limp frame, heading to the Nurse's office.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Ugh. Great. It was the third time he had been here in the span of a couple days. The school infirmary's ceiling towered above him, as white and plain as ever. The bed seemed too large for one person alone.

"Tsukune?" Said person sat up and looked to his right. Moka was holding Naruto was in her arms, shivering and pelt slick with sweat. "I'm so glad you're awake. Since your human, I didn't know if you would get better in time…" Tsukune cut her off and hugged her. Moka was so shocked she almost dropped Naruto.

"Tsu…kune?" The human buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know about vampires and water, and I even made you suffer for it. I'm sorry…" Expression settling, Moka rubbed the boy's head with one hand, hushing him silently.

"It's alright now Tsukune, I don't mind. You're my friend aren't you? And you even saved me. Forget about it"

"But still!"  
"No buts. Drop it, or I'll never forgive you" Tsukune gave a sad smile.

"You could teach a donkey a lesson in stubbornness" Moka punched him in the gut, and Tsukune nearly fell back into unconsciousness.

"There. I was planning to do that later, but now seemed right" The little fox cried out in pain, and shrunk in size. Naruto turned an even paler shade of yellow, so light it was starting to look like white.

"Naru-chan? Naru-chan!" Tsukune could only watch, helpless, not knowing how to help his friend. Where was the stupid nurse when you needed her!? Moka gasped and Tsukune returned his attention away from his thoughts.

"Tsukune, look!" The scroll that had had Naruto's name written on it was laid out, unfurled on the bed. And on it was written:

**Help. Blood.**

"What should we do?" Tsukune asked, trying to make sense of the words. Moka was silent, but then she said in a voice barely a murmur

"I could give him mine…" Tsukune stared at Moka.

"What?"

"We vampires have the ability to inject blood in others, but it's never been tried on animal's before, so I don't know if…"

**Flash**

Naruto was wrapped in a soft light, which floated him a few inches off the vampire's lap. He was getting smaller, and paler, and his breathing was getting more and more ragged. If they didn't act now…

**Tsik**

Tsukune grabbed a nearby knife, and slashed his palm, blood trickling down his arm. Moka was horrified.

"What are you doing!?"

"He needs blood right? Then I'll give him mine" Moka grabbed his hand.

"No, I'll do it. It's too dangerous for you. He's not an ordinary fox; you should have realized that by now. I'll give it to him, he's probably a child Yokai, my blood is less likely to be rejected"

"No," Tsukune gave Moka a look that showed no hesitation. "I'm going to do this"

"But Tsukune! You can't!" Naruto shrieked in pain, shivering and writhing violently.

"Well do it together then!" He grabbed her bleeding hand in his, and Moka agreed.

"Fine, but do it quickly!" Acknowledging Moka, Tsukune thrust his hand at Naruto's mouth and felt that small, rough, wet feeling brush against his palm.

**BOOM**

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! THIS IS A MUCH BETTER CLIFFHANGER THAN I'VE WRITTEN IN MY OTHER STORIES! Just another thought, I'm thankful many people have been reviewing or PMing me, and I appreciate it guys! I do! And the most frequent question/request for the story is that Naruto should have more powers and a bigger role in the story. I totally agree with you, but I say this all the time: To make the story as interesting as possible, there has to be much more boring preparation. To get the center of a book, the first pages must be flipped. The action can happen when everything is ready, and not before, it ruins the rest. Trust me, I'd love to skip to the good bits, but then the quality would go down. Or you could stop reading for a week and then read everything. Just a thought. Thanks for reading! **

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	8. Ginei Morioka

**Whew. I think I've already said this to some people, or maybe in some other story or previous chapter, but I guess I'll just say it again. My school term has restarted, and therefore I'll be unable to upload as frequently, as you guys have undoubtedly noticed in this past week or so. Anyway, after a long wait, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"Tsuku~ne!" A heavy feeling attacked him, sending him to the floor. The feeling was as squishy and soft as ever, immediately identifying itself as Kurumu's bust.

"What are you doing~?" Tsukune's sight and breath was cut off, and was starting to suffocate. Moka's voice dimly muffled

"Ah! Kurumu! What are you doing? We don't have time for that right now!" He could just hear Kurumu stick her tongue at the vampire.

"There's always time for me and my destined one! Right, Tsukune~" Noticing there was no reply, the succubus momentarily removed him from his prison… And saw a half dead man.

"Oh no! Who did this to you darling?" Moka stamped her feet, yelling at her love rival.

"What are you talking about? It was obviously you who did this!" Kurumu dropped the corpse and faced Moka.

"HUH!? What are you talking about! It was obviously you who sucked his blood out in the morning!" Sparks flew between the two as they glared at each other, neither one backing down.

"Umm… M-Moka-san… What… about… Naruto?" Moka blinked, the realization in her eyes confusing her opponent.

"Oh! He's…" The pair turned to the dust cloud settling over the bed that had been summoned from the explosion. For a second, nothing happened. Then Kurumu got bored of waiting for 'dirt to fall'. Beating her wings, she sent a steady breeze to brush aside the grime… And behind it was… Nothing.

"Areh?" The trio said in unison.

"What were you looking for darling?" Kurumu asked.

"That's so weird… He was just here…" Moka muttered to herself.

"Could he have…die—"

"Kyuu!" Naruto mobbed his human friend from the back of the head. The girls squealed and ran to Tsukune's little attacker.

"Naru-chan!"

"Cute furry thing!" The girls fought over the mammal, grabbing Naruto and hugging him tightly. Naruto seemed to be enjoying the attention, but poor Tsukune was still lying on the floor. After the girls got over Naruto, they helped Tsukune to his feet. Tsukune held his little buddy by he forelegs, and Tsukune spotted a difference in the little guy. Naruto had gone from golden… to orange. And his tail swept in his face, poofier than he had last felt. That was all. Energetic as usual, he hopped back to his usual place atop Tsukune's head.

"Kyuu!"

"Were you two looking for him?" Moka was about to answer, when Tsukune cut in.

"His name is Naruto, okay? And yeah, we were, but here he is, so it's okay now. Thanks for helping Kurumu. I appreciate it" Moka looked puzzled but bit back her lip and didn't say anything. Kurumu didn't see, and whistled a sharp note.

"Aw, I'm so glad I could help you Tsukune! So anyway, if we've finished everything here, can we head back to the dorms? I'll even walk with you" Tsukune smiled

"Sure that sounds great" Kurumu flew in circles with joy, for a few seconds, Tsukune taking this as an advantage, shooting Moka a look that said

'Not now. Later. Sorry' Moka smiled back.

'Its okay' Then her smile shadowed

'But if you keep silent…' Tsukune forced his smile to stay on his face.

'O-of course!'

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"I just need to go to the bathroom okay? Please wait for me darling~" walking away with a hop in her step, and the minute she was out of earshot, Moka approached Tsukune.

"So why? Why stop me from telling her about Naru-chan? Doesn't she have a right to know?" Tsukune sighed.

"I 'm not even sure myself… I just have this strong feeling… That if we tell her… something will go terribly wrong. I just feel it. Sorry Moka-san. I know this is really rude to ask you of this but… Please keep this a secret between us" Moka stiffly nodded turning to hide the blush that had rose at the words 'a secret between us', and it was well she did so because at that next moment, Nekonome-sensei rounded the corner and meowed in surprise.

"What are you two doing here? Haven't you gone home like the other students? Or have you not yet chosen a club?" Relieved at having an excuse already being set up for him, Tsukune shook his head. Their teacher meowed again and jumped.

"That's great! How `bout joining the newspaper club then? If we can't find enough members, that'll be a problem! So? Will you two join?" Tsukune was about to answer in the negative, not wanting to become a member of the club that his teacher was advising, but Kurumu flew from nowhere and tackled him before the words left his mouth.

"Oh yes! We'll join! All three of us!" Ms. Nekonome cheered.

"Great! Then come tomorrow to the club room, and I'll introduce you to the club president! Nyaa~ this is going to be so fun!" She skipped away happily, her mood allowing her feline features to show. Tsukune really hoped that the president was a nice guy.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu sat in an abandoned classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. As usual, Naruto was peacefully sleeping on his friend's head.

"Wonder what this president person is going to be like" Tsukune said aloud. Moka and Kurumu nodded in agreement.

"Well, I just hope there'll be a lot of stuff to do!" Kurumu huffed. Moka put a finger to her chin.

"But isn't this person the only remaining member of the newspaper club?" Silence. This fact only served to make the other two more nervous. That was the moment Nekonome-sensei decided to open the door.

"Yahoo~ Everyone! Today is a very special day! Why? Because the newspaper club is back! And now, I shall introduce the oldest member and president of the newspaper club!" Stepping to the side, she waved her hands and a boy about Tsukune's age stepped in. He was quite handsome, with slick black hair, red headband, and deep black eyes. He wore the standard male uniform, but the tie was missing, in its place was a pendant of a wolf's head.

"Yo! Hello everyone! How's it going? Name's Ginei Morioka. Call me Gin" Kurumu grinned, friendly and unbashful as ever. Moka gave a somewhat shy wave, and Tsukune smiled as well. But the Kurumu's naturally noisy voice woke Naruto, and like a grumpy grandpa, he lashed out at the first unlucky target that chanced upon his vision. Gin.  
"OUCH!" Naruto bit the handsome club president in the finger. He tried to shake him off, but Naruto wouldn't let go.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Bad boy!" Tsukune finally managed to pry the fox off after a minute, but even then Naruto continued to bare his teeth at Gin. Trying to break the ice, Moka forced a smile and clapped her hand.

"Anyway, my name is Moka. Please take care of us Gin-sempai" Moka said Kurumu and Tsukune followed suit. After everyone had introduced themselves; she asked, "So what are we going to do today?" Gin flashed a pained, but still somewhat charming smile at Moka.

"Well, I think we should just start small. Since we're all gonna meet here from now on, why don't we make it look nicer?" He opened a closet door and pulled out a bunch of Windex and cloths. Handing them to Moka and Kurumu he said

"Here you are! Can you start with the area above the chalkboard? Nobody ever wipes there" Tsukune hesitantly raised his hand.

"Err… Gin-Sempai? What about me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, you need something to do too. Could you clean out the closet? We need everything to be in tip-top shape. I'll be wiping the floor" Tsukune agreed, and set to work, digging out all the junk, putting it in one pile, then organizing all the things he thought they would use later, but most of it went in the 'what the heck is this?' pile. Naruto played in the back of the closet, falling into cardboard boxes and getting caught up in shirts or pants. For a newspaper room closet, there were a bunch of clothes.

"Umm… Gin-sempai?" No response.

"Gin-sempai?" Still no response.

"Gin-sempai!" Tsukune looked up, to see his senior sitting down, towel carelessly thrown to the side, watching Kurumu and Moka wiping the board. Tsukune sighed and walked over to Gin.  
"Gin-sem—" He froze. Following his eyes, Tsukune saw what his sempai was looking at. The girls were reaching to wipe the uppermost parts of the wall, and they had to stand on their tippy toes to do so. That and their short skirts was a window of perverted opportunity. Now, it was both Gin and Tsukune staring at their undergarments.

"Damn that's fine…" Gin trailed off. Tsukune stared for a second longer. This was too good a chance to pass up. Then Naruto spat and attacked Gin.

"Hey you stupid—" Rolling on the floor, Naruto attempted to claw at his eye's, the commotion beckoning the attention of Moka and Kurumu.

"Ah! Naruto! What are you—"

"Ahuh~ Oh Tsukune, if you really wanted to see my panties, I'll show you myself~" Moka's blood rushed to her face as she tried to cover her underpants with her skirt somewhat unsuccessfully.

"Tsukune…" Jumping down, Moka stared a death glare at the human. She grabbed Naruto with such force, even Naruto himself was surprised, and announced it with a squeak of indignation, but immediately his eyes and ears fell when he was what kind of mood Moka was in.

"HENTAI!"

**Slap**

Moka stomped out of the room, leaving the others to try to pull Tsukune's head from the ceiling.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"Oh no… This is so embarrassing… Did he really see…? Which one am I wearing anyway? It wasn't that frilly one was it… Oh this is so embarrassing!" Glancing around to make sure nobody else was watching her, she carefully lifted her skirt and leaned down—

**"Exactly what are you doing?" **Moka yelped, jumping with her back sticking straight. A moment later, a couple fat boys walked around the corner, not really trying to hide the perverted stares they were giving.

"N-nothing!" It was the voice. "Nothing at all!"  
**"Of course" **Yep, the voice didn't believe her. **"Anyway, pay attention to what I'm about to tell you" **Moka made sure those boys weren't still there, and cupped the rosary to her ear.

**"Do not trust that Gin person. He doesn't smell right. I don't trust him, and you would do well to feel the same as I. There's something I don't like about him" **Moka tightened her fist. The Rosary had been right every other time, so she should trust it. But this was Gin-sempai… their club president… but then again, she didn't really know him all that well… She sighed. She would be careful, but for now, she really just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

(Gin's POV)

A shadow loomed over the school rooftop; it's presence scaring off animals and insects, dominating over its territory. The owner of the shadow swished his tail back and forth, the shadow copying the movements exactly. A sharp claw, picked at even sharper teeth.

"Damn… She's definitely worthy of being mine… I will be sure to make her mine…" Standing on his hind legs, he howled at the moon, a feral, wild, unchallenged roar. He laughed, laughed, and laughed, until he ran out of breath. In the next instant, he shot to the door, at the opposite side of the roof, almost breaking the speed of sound. He probably could have if he had wanted to. Smashing the wall, he attacked the presence he had sensed. But when the rubble fell, there was nothing… Except a piece of orange hair lying under the rocks. But he swore he heard the laughter of a child, the laughter of mockery and insanity. It seemed there was a grinning fox in the night…

* * *

**Hrm… That took a while to upload… and it's going to be like that or longer from now on. Just wish I had the free time. I still have to remember my class timetables, and that's a huge pain in the ass. BTW, pretty sure unbashful isn't a word, but for the sake of the story, who cares XD. The end was much more descriptive as some of you may have noticed, because it's easier to describe things for me, when there isn't any dialogue. **

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my Otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	9. Gin's Not-So-Genius Plan

**Wow… That was so much longer than I had anticipated… School… Just blew up in my face… So much… Stuff… Homework… Cursed… But… This time… Chapter… Extra long… Just for… You guys… Enjoy…**

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune sat on the stairs as she thought about his life and his problems. He was tired from being continuously drained by Moka, and she was unrelenting. He really couldn't refuse her requests. He sighed.

"Hey, Tsukune!" A voice called out to him, the warm afternoon seeming to stretch out the words.

"Oh, good morning Gin-sempai" The club president raced to catch up with him. He stopped, leaning down to catch his breathe.

"You sure like to get up early in the morning don't you?" Tsukune stared.

"Err… Sempai? It's already lunch" Gin shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. I think I just like to sleep in. So, since it's already lunchtime, we'll have our second meeting outside. C'mon, we should go first" Gin walked to the edge of the building, then asked without looking

"Are you coming or what?"

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Ahhh… There really was no comparison. Tsukune's blood was so much better than tomato juice. It was also a very nutritious breakfast…

_'Maybe I should go ask for more? But wouldn't that be rude… But it's so delicious…' _She stood where she was, pondering her options, when Naruto, who had just been lying on her shoulder, hissed and spat. Moka followed the fox's gaze, and saw Gin and Tsukune walking side by side, to the back of the school.

"Now why would they go and do that?" She wondered aloud. Naruto kept up his fit, so Moka made the decision to go after them.

_'It wouldn't hurt to just go and see what they were doing' _Patting Naruto's head in an effort to try to calm him down, Moka hurried after the boys.

* * *

(Gin's POV)

While on the outside he looked calm and collected, whistling to the afternoon sun, inside he was laughing manically to himself, marveling his genius.

_'I'm such a genius for thinking of this plan! It's so simple, why didn't I think of this before? Moka will be all mine, and Tsukune will never again be a problem! AHAHAHAH!' _  
"Um… Sempai? Where are we going?" Gin coughed and straightened out his thoughts, forcing himself to concentrate.

"Oh, just to one of the meeting spots. I already told Kurumu and Moka the location, and they said they would catch up later" He said in what he thought was a reassuring tone, but it didn't look as if his junior was really buying it.

"Aha, here we are" Coming to a halt, Gin stopped in the middle of the two school buildings, an alleyway, right underneath a window. Gin faked a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Well, since we're going to be waiting for a couple minutes, Tsukune, as the only other male member of the club, man to man, I want to show you something" He gestured for Tsukune to come closer, and pointed at a drum lying on the ground.

"Step on that, and look through that window. I promise you'll enjoy what you see" Hesitantly, with a few more encouraging gestures from Gin, finally caving to curiosity, Tsukune stepped onto the drum and peered through the window. His reaction was a mix of fear, awe, surprise, and enjoyment. Behind the wall, behind the pane of glass, was the girls changing room, already filled with half naked women.

**Snap**

Tsukune fell of the drum, hand clenching his nose to keep himself from losing any more blood.

"W-w-what—!?"

Gin was holding one of the older cameras, the ones that had their photos developed by the camera. He picked up the photo and smirked, holding it up for Tsukune to see.

"What do you think? Pretty good quality huh? Lets hope so, so everyone can see that Tsukune was peeping in on the girl's change room. Oh the horror" Tsukune couldn't speak, partly form the blood, and partly from shock. But Gin didn't need to be a genius to guess what he was thinking.

"Why you ask? Well, that's easy. When I put this picture all over the school, even if you don't immediately get expelled from the school, with your reputation of being that one bastard who first met Moka, it'll spread like wildfire, and nobody, and I mean nobody, will trust you again. Moka won't even look at you, and I'll be there, with HER to shove it in your face"

Gin held a hand to his face, howling with laughter.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune sat there, realizing the full severity of the situation. If that was true… He imagined Kurumu, but more importantly Moka's reaction to the news.

They would be angry ashamed, and most likely not believe a word he said afterwards. Their backs turned to him, while the other students lined up the hallway, laughing, jeering, whispering, hating. What was stopping him form tearing his sempai apart right now? Why didn't he just kill him? Nobody would ever know… Nobody would ever see… Then this would have never happened… They could've been attacked by something… And only Tsukune barely survived because of a selfless sacrifice from Gin, with no one the wiser… Yes… Do it now…

_'I can't do something as horrible as that! What am I saying… But… It's the safest way… NO!'_

"No… I can't…" What was he thinking? Gin cupped a hand to his ear.

"Eh? What did you say? No? You're in no position to say anything!" Tsukune's rage boiled inside, churning, angry at Gin's arrogant manner.

_'Just because you're a monster…' _

(Gin's POV)

"So what do you have to say now you stupid—"

**Wham**

Without warning, Gin found his sight reddening, almost blacking out, coughing blood from his lips. He nearly choked.

"W-what?" Tsukune was standing over him, and he was smiling. Gin shivered. That smile told revealed a demon that was about to play. Tsukune held up the photo, totally unblemished, despite the ruckus he had caused. That kind of speed should have been impossible in human form.

"Surprised? How does it feel to suddenly be at the bottom of the food chain? Not very nice huh? We don't need this thing anymore do we?" The photo flashed in flame and Tsukune held it under Gin's nose.

"Poof. Hey look, it's gone" Tsukune giggled like a little girl, scaring Gin even further. Had he broken?

"Hey, that's rude, I'm not crazy," Tsukune sighed. "And there's the part when you stutter 'N-no, of course not!'. Well, that's the last thing you'll ever think" Without a twitch of change in his facial expression, as if he were bored, he raised his fists, and with the speed he showed from earlier, Gin knew he would not survive.

But the blow never struck. Tsukune's fist was shaking, unable to decide in which direction to go, a millimeter from Gin's face.

"Go. Now" He didn't have to say any more. Gin scampered off, hate and jealousy already curdling, but his intuition told him not to push it just now.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune fell to his knees, holding his hands, rocking back and forth, tears threatening to fall from his face.

_'What did I just do? Was that really me?' _

"Tsukune? What are you doing here?" Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu, and he stared into her eyes. Then he hugged her close and sobbed into her shoulder. Startled at first, Kurumu settled into a comfortable position and rubbed her destined ones back gently.

**Sob…**

**Sob…**

**Sob…**

* * *

(Gin's POV)

Damnit. He hadn't really hurt Gin, but although he still hated the boy, in the deepest depths of his minds, he was afraid of him. The speed he had shown just now was… almost like…

_'Huh… He could be… it's possible… But one day, I'll get you back you little brat…' _Gin had retreated to the place where he could feel at peace, the rooftop. Mulling and muttering over his defeat, he kept walking in circles, trying to find the best way to kill this nuisance.

It was already late in the afternoon with the sky was darkening, but the moon shed enough light to see fine, and still sore from his utter loss, he hadn't gone home, just staying on top of the roof and ranting till his throat was sore.

**Knock, knock**

Gin turned around, and kicked the person who had dared to interrupt his rants— Oh. It was Moka, and that stupid fox. Was he smiling? Gin regained his composure, and slicked his hair back.

"Oh. Moka. Hey, what's up? What are you doing here?" Moka tilted her head and gave a sideways smile.

"Oh, nothing much. What are you doing?" Gin smiled. He could reveal it now. His camera always printed TWO pictures, not just one, and that brat had only destroyed ONE. 'Always have a backup' that was his motto. And it had paid off.

"Well Moka… I'm afraid I have some bad news… It's about Tsukune…" Moka smile didn't waver.

"What is it? I'm sure Tsukune didn't do anything wrong" Gin shook his head. Victory was near!

"I'm afraid… Tsukune is actually a pervert. A friend of mine took a picture of him… While he was peeping on the girls change room… I'm sorry…" Gin took out the picture from his shirt pocket, and handed it to Moka. She stared at it for a couple seconds, and Gin was keeping himself from moving in and hugging her when she started to feel betrayed… just yet. He waited with bated breath for the moment her smile dropped… And waited… And waited…

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Moka smile grew when she saw the picture. The fool. Gin was really desperate wasn't he? So willing to just get rid of Tsukune just like that. Moka held the picture up for Naruto to get a good look at it. Naruto chirruped and twirled in a circle.

"Yes Naru-chan, it's Tsukune" The shock in Gin's voice was evident.

"T-that's it? Aren't you angry at all? He's a huge perv! You slapped him just for looking at your underwear!" Moka's smile just grew larger.

"Oh? But weren't you the one who tricked him into looking in the first place? You really need to think these things through, Tsukune is much too innocent for that" Gin desperately tried to bluff his way out.

"What are you talking about Moka-san? I did no such—" Moka jabbed a finger in his face.

"Don't lie to me, I was right there, and I saw everything!" Slowly, Gin let down his poker face.

"I see. Ah well, couldn't be helped. But you should still see how much a wimp that boy is! I have good looks and charms, while he's scrawny and awkward" Moka smile was still plastered on her face, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Scrawny? You mean the way he beat you down and had you at your mercy? I must say I quite enjoyed that" Gin snarled and stamped his foot.

"Shut up! I didn't lose! I just—"

"Just let him beat you down?" That was the final straw. Beautiful or not, Gin would never allow such insults pass.

"Wrong choice of words!" Gin's fangs, claws, and fur, sprouted from his body. His heartbeat slowed, and he could see the rise and fall of Moka's chest, to the lines of fabric sewn into her uniform. His human form gone, in its place was a werewolf. It wasn't the full moon, but it was enough to take care of her. His claws shined as it reflected the moons brilliance, and he made sure it wouldn't kill. But when his swipe passed, he hadn't felt anything, and there was nothing there.

"Looking for something big guy? You missed by a mile" Gin bared his fangs, and turned behind him. Moka had landed on the cover of the roof, where behind the door the stairs led.

"I'll show you what real power looks like" Moka's smile turned cold. It didn't move an inch, but lost any warmth, faked or not. Then her eyes rolled back, and she fell. Gin gentlemanly manners kicked in, and he sped to her side, about to catch her—

**Smack**

For the second time in the span of hours, he found himself flying to the side, a blow he had not detected until after it had struck. Skidding over the roof like a skipping stone, Gin bounced and hurtled to the very edge. Hopping back to his feet, Gin's eyes flicked from corner to corner, attempting to locate his attacker.

He found shadow, disappeared, reappeared at the other end of the roof, and punctured a hole straight through him. He fell limp, and Gin smirked. Nobody could stand against his might!

"Playing with dolls are you?" Gin swung his legs behind him, but they were caught. He twisted his head around, and the moon finally peeked out of her clouded cloak, shedding just enough light for Gin's wolfish eyes to see. And his assailant was a little blond boy, with an orange jumpsuit, and an insane grin that meant trouble.

"Ah! I just love the smell of fresh air! I haven't used this nose in quite a while!"

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto took a deep breath, and raised his arms, letting go of Gin's legs. Gin flipped away, trying to get some distance between him and this young boy. He was still in human form, yet he had been able to stop a werewolf's attacks? Gin's brain screaming at him that something was wrong, and that he should retreat immediately.

"Where the hell did you come from? And what are you doing on Yokai Academy's school grounds? We're aren't so weak as to be invaded by a single being!" The blonde yawned, as if bored.

"What's wrong with me being here? I'm a student too y'know! I learn what you do, have lunch when you do, and usually leave school when you do" Gin made a slash mark inches away from the boy's feet.

"Cross that line, and I'll consider it an attack" The child laughed.

"And yet you were oh so eager to run away a few seconds earlier. Do you still not recognize me? Let me give you a hint. Devilishly handsome, cute as hell, and a fan of orange? Ring any bells? Or how about this? I. Hate. You. Stupid. Dogs" Gin yelped in pain as agony washed itself over Gin's hand. Right where that little fox had bitten him… No way…

"You couldn't be that stupid little fox…" His smile mouth froze. Gin shielded his face and prepared himself for the oncoming attack he knew would be about to hit.

"So is that how I'm treated in this world… Disgraceful… Absolutely despicable. I should teach you your place DOG" Gin didn't move his hands, but his fear was almost uncontrollable, he wanted to run, he wanted to surrender, and beg for forgiveness, he wanted to… wait. His scent had vanished. Gin waited moments more, but there really was no more smell. HE HAD GONE! HE HAD REALLY GONE! Gin was almost in tears with relief. He lowered his arms and—

No. He was standing, right there. He hadn't moved. His scent was gone, he could hear no heartbeat, but he was RIGHT THERE!

"See? Now you can look at me. LOOK AT ME!" The blonde nearly screamed the last part, and an evil wave of premonition, aura, and killing intent washed over Gin. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I SHALL NOT BE TREATED AS SOME LOW BORN FOX!" Unable to do anything, Gin just cowered and shivered. There was no way to oppose him, no way to win, no way to escape, and no way to survive. But wait! There was! A faint glimmer of a glimmer of hope! The full moon had shown herself! Now it was time for him to fight back! Gin flexed his claws. They were sharp and ready for action. Giving Naruto a special 'asshole' grin, he disappeared, and reappeared behind him, and slashed his body to bits. But there was no blood, no nothing. It had happened again!

"You are a bad dog. I'm going have to punish you" Naruto kicked him into the starry sky, and flew after him. Gin's face was going to peel off if he went any faster, and when Naruto was on top of him, the blonde grinned, not minding they were hundreds of feet in the air, falling just as fast.

"You should feel honored. I normally wouldn't waste chakra on the likes of you, but you really need to know who your master is. Oh! Since we're in the air, how about a Chidori? Nah, that's too much for you. Never mind, I won't even need a technique" Naruto raised his hand, and the clouds shot tendrils of lightning that wrapped around it.

"Night Doggy. Hopefully you'll feel somewhat better in the morning. Or not" Slamming his open palm around the furry beast, Naruto sent the force of Nature curling throughout Gin's body, electrifying, burning, and battering him al at once. He was blasted back to Earth, not hitting the building, but creating a crater at the front entrance.

"Wouldn't want to hurt my dear blood buddy now would I. But seriously, my blood buddy's really need to lear to fight by themselves. They had better do it soon to" Naruto stayed there, floating in the sky, rolling around in hysterical laughter, in front of the moon, a shadow in the bright night. When his mad fit finally ended, he gazed at Moka and rested his chin on his hands.

_'What to do with my toys… Now that I've finally gotten out of my prison, I wonder what I should do? What do you think Naruto?' _The little fox in the depths of his mind shrugged and went back to whatever he did when the OTHER Naruto was out. The other Naruto smile suddenly tried to grow off his face.

"I've just had an idea… It'll take some time and patience… But still… Ohohohoho… Wouldn't that be fun… It'll be worth it…"

* * *

**WHEW! Not that I've kinda gotten use to my new schedule, I can update much faster than I have now. I may even feel like writing the rest of my chapters like this, just cause now is the start of the more exciting bits! MUHAHAHAHA! I can't wait to put down all these oh so evilly brilliant ideas!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my Otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	10. Moka's Warning

**Okay, I know a lot of people are unsatisfied with the current events, and so, I am relieved to announce that the explanation of what the heck is going on will commence. Whoever writes should know that once an idea is put on paper, it grows, and can't control it, only guide it. Fortunately, the story has gotten to the more explanative stages, so hopefully I have answered a lot of *cough, cough a certain someone's cough, cough* questions**

* * *

(Moka's POV)

Ugh… W-what? Ack, her head. It felt like it was on fire, what had she done? Sitting up, Moka glanced around, trying to find where she was. And apparently, she was on the rooftop, overlooking the sea. She groaned and winced again. Her head throbbed painfully and she curled into the fetal position, hugging herself tightly. Realizing the furry, wet feeling that accompanied her wasn't there, with enormous effort, she managed to lift her head, but the pain flared again and she immediately curled tighter.

"Ouch… Why does it hurt so much?" What did she do? How had she gotten here?

_'Back up… Lets see… I was following Gin and Tsukune, then watched them as the looked at that window… I saw Gin… take a picture…? And I remember getting REALLY angry… And then…'_ The rest was a hazy impenetrable blur… but she distinctly recalled the hate she had felt… The bottled up emotion of anger…

Well, she had successfully managed to distract herself from the pain, and Moka was able to slowly move into a sitting position. The pain was bearable now, and she looked about for her little orange friend.

"Naru-chan? Where are you? Naru-chan?" Moka heard snicker and snort of disgust behind her, but the pain held her she head in place. "Who are you? Are you the one who brought me here?" The voice was definitely male, surprisingly light, and cheery. A child's perhaps.

"Me? No, never, I would never do such a thing. You did" Moka sputtered, and retorted

"Right, I just walked here and don't remember a thing?" The sounds of hands slapping together, behind her.

"Correct. Wow, you really are a smart girl, you catch on much quicker than others Moka-chan" Moka stiffened at the mention of her name.

"How do you—?"

"Know your name? Oh that's an easy one. I've known your name for quite a while now. How should I put it? You bumped into me and I spilled into your arms" Moka was indignant.

"You obviously did not! I would definitely remember something like that!"

"Oh, but you did" The female vampire shook her head, but the pain returned, and she stopped.

"No, I KNOW I didn't!" Suddenly there was a little blonde kid wearing an orange jumpsuit balancing on one foot in front of her, staring her straight in the eye.

"So you don't recognize me? Ah well, since the smart one can't connect the furry little dots, then it'll remain a secret for now" Moka scowled at the boy who was talking so smugly.

"What do you mean?" But the boy waved aside the question.

"Never mind. I suppose you have no idea what a blood exchange is?"

"Of course I do! It's when a vampire exchanges blood with another of his or her kind, and they form a special unbreakable pact. But it only works if their love is strong enough, but the plus side is they both can become at least twice as strong!" Then her scowl returned. "But why did I just tell you that?" The boy nodded.

"Well, I suppose that's partly right, or maybe it's just that this world has a different kind of blood pact, although they are similar enough to be variations of the same seal… Hrm… Much to think about now…" Moka pain was starting to ebb… If she could just stall for a couple more minutes…

"Why do you want to know? Only Vampires should know of the Blood Pact, and you are definitely not old enough to receive that info even if you were a vampire!" The blonde winked.

"Looks can be deceiving" Moka desperately tried to think, trying to fire question after question.

"Well… Why… Why do you want to know about all this stuff?"

"Because it's interesting"

"How did I get here?" The blonde looked disappointed.

"You already asked that, why can't you think of something original? And here I was thinking you were smarter than the rest"

"But you didn't answer me" Moka said, which earned a laugh from the boy.

"But I did! You just didn't accept it!"

"Yeah, but it's impossible!"

"Like how its impossible for a human to be in this school?" Moka stopped, biting her lip. How had he known that?  
"This is fun! Ask me more questions!" Now he was just toying with her, but not for long…

"What did you do to me?" Sigh. His blood buddy really wanted answers didn't she? Well, he couldn't blame her. He held his hands open.

"Nothing physically. All I did was let your emotions out. They were all yours; I just let them go free. Didn't it feel relieving?"

"No, it hurts"

"A minor detail"

"What do you mean by letting my emotions out?"

"Exactly what I said. You were bottling all those evil little devils, and I made sure they were satisfied. I in no way tried to hurt you. I would never do anything so dastardly! Oh, Tsukune will tell you, he knows. He's been so much fun, so unpredictable; he even managed to break free of me for a bit. I can't wait to see what he'll do next" Moka almost jumped up and tried to rip his head off. Then she was horrified with herself. What was she thinking? Only her own willpower kept her from moving before she had healed enough.

"What does… Tsukune… have to do with this?"  
"Oops, let a little too much slip. Sorry, can't say any more than that" Frustration welled inside her head, but she fought it down.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing. But as for my name… Hrm… Kurama will do for now. Is there anything else you would like to know then?" Moka could finally control her body freely, so she twirled with her legs out in the air so fast, she rose a few inches, then landed back on her feet. Kurama had hopped backwards a few feet, grinning happily.

"Good, good. You can move already, as expected of the great vampire clan" Moka ignored his words and proceeded to attack him with a wave of kicks. But no matter how sharply she moved, or how strongly she lashed out, the orange turd seemed to twist and turn JUST~ enough to dodge her blows. With a final grunt, Moka preformed a roundhouse kick, but Kurama just ducked and jumped backwards.

"Very nice, but not enough yet. You'll get there someday. C'mere, let me show you something" Moka jumpeda forward, foot extended, but somehow, Kurama slithered around her leg, over her head, and held in her with her arms behind her back, bent in a way that if she moved, her joints locked together, causing enormous amounts of pain again. She struggled, but when she focused in front of her, she gasped. She saw Gin, lying in a heap, in a crater, at the front of the school.

"Yesss~" Kurama drawled. "That was you my dear. You caused all of this, you destroyed him, and you unlocked your hidden powers. You know it was intoxicating" Moka went limp in shock. This happened… because of her…? She would never beat somebody so… but… Flashes of memories spiked through her brain, and she could vaguely remember the feeling of something under her foot.

"I would love to stick around and play ask and answer, but unfortunately, my time is rather limited. And that limit is now. So consider this last piece of advice from an experienced man to a troubled friend. Don't trust foxes. They are cunning little bastards, don't I know it. Also, getting angry and using violence solves all problems, if used enough. And I'm your friend, and don't trust Tsukune and—" Moka screamed, grit her teeth, and brought her legs up behind her. The grip on her arms released, she spun around again, but Kurama was gone. Instead, a piece of paper lay where moments ago he had stood. She picked it up, nearly dropping it as she realized how heavy it was. She unfolded it… and stared. The impossible had happened again. Inside the paper, was her Rosary. Grabbing her hair she almost ripped it off staring at it. Her hair colour was pink. She slammed her fist against the wall, and everything he had said swam through her thoughts. The seed of suspicion and confusion had been planted.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Yawn… What a night. He had been unable to properly fall asleep, worrying for how Gin would react to how he had treated him. He had suddenly become angry, and somehow gained the strength of a monster. It was one of the most frightening things he'd ever felt, and he was afraid it would maul him in the night. Eventually, he'd fallen asleep due to sheer exhaustion. But that had been about an hour ago. Now, the lack of rest was coming back to bite at him.

_'Heh… Wonder how my blood will taste now…' _He chuckled at his own grim humor, but then he grimaced. Such thoughts did not usually occur to him. _'Just what's wrong with me?' _

He turned the corner and bumped into a uniform. It was another student, a little larger than Tsukune was, and Tsukune immediately feared for his health. But the boy didn't turn around, not even acknowledging the human's presence. But there were more people, all looking in the same direction, whispering, murmuring, questioning. Fear dropped like a hot stone in Tsukune's stomach, and he squeezed his way to the front. He kept pushing, moving, and—

**Trip**

There was a ledge that Tsukune had not spotted until the last moment and he fell forward, tumbling down. Rubbing his sore areas, he got to his knees and looked up. There saw a face caked in blood staring right back, the face of his senior. It was Gin-sempai. Tsukune froze in terror, and he refused to move. Was he dead? Tsukune leaned in an inch closer, straining his ears.

**Who…**

**Huh…**

**Who…**

**Huh…**

He was breathing. What a relief.

"Hey! Somebody! Get the school nurse! Why hasn't anybody called her yet?" The school nurse who had tended Tsukune before shoved her way through the crowd, but she also tripped and fell down the crater. When she stopped rolling she hopped to her feet and saluted to no one.  
"Mako Yakumaru reporting for duty! OMYGOSHTHERESADEADPERSONTHERESOMEONECALLTHENURSE! Oh wait, that's me!" She bonked her head and stuck out her tongue. She brought out some bandages and some sort of liquid, and began to tend Gin. Tsukune looked at the clouds lazily floating by, and wondered what it would it be like to live like that. Aimlessly going wherever he wished, making good and bad weather, and just releasing all the bad stuff whenever he felt like it.

**Tsk**

Tsukune felt a flash of… something at the back of his mind, and he spun around. It was just the school, nothing unusual. Hrm.

**Ding Dong**

The school bell rang, and the students hurried to their classes. Tsukune followed suit, and got to his seat. There wasn't much need to hurry, school wouldn't start for another half an hour.

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)  
Kurumu hopped and skipped down the path. Another to spend with her Destined One. Ah, life was good. Now if only that blood sucking vampire weren't here… She sunk into herself into plenty of scenarios of where Moka didn't exist, and she could be alone with her darling.

Before she knew it, the bell had ringed, and she was in her desk, smiling at the back of Tsukune's head. Ms. Nekonome called attendance, and everyone had answered. Except Moka. Strange. Moka was fine just yesterday, when they had been arguing about the usual.

"Moka? Moka-chan? Now where could she be? Has anyone heard from her?" There was a chattering as friends turned to each other to answer in the negative. Tsukune's back seemed to become smaller, and he stood, noisily scraping the chair against the floor.

"Ah, Tsukune, where are you—" In concern and curiosity, Kurumu also stood, shouting

"Sensei! Can I go to the washroom as well?" The poor teacher nodded, and the two left before she could change her mind. Kurumu ran out, scanning the halls for her Destined One.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

She couldn't even tell whether to be angry or sad. She just felt… empty. The lies she had been told, the things that Kurama had said… There was no way they were true… right? Released her emotions? Impossible, it just wasn't possible, and she never got angry. What was all this about Naru-chan? Don't trust him? He was a fox for crying out loud. Monster or not, it wasn't like he had done anything wrong! Other than maybe the occasional prank.

_'What do I do…?' _He had said they already met… But she knew she had never seen somebody like him in her entire life. And how did he know about the Blood Pact? He couldn't have been a vampire could he? And he had so easily avoided all her attacks… DAMN IT! She punched the wall beside her in frustration, and it crumbled to bits.

"YIKES! HOLY CRAP THAT WAS CLOSE!" Moka turned in shock to see Tsukune. He'd been standing behind the wall Moka had just demolished, and she'd very nearly attacked him.  
"Oh! Tsukune! I'm so sorry!" Tsukune sat down beside her.  
"And when have you been the type of person to take things out on poor walls?" It had probably been a joke, he trying to cheer her up, but this just made her guilt and pain even sharper. She tried to hide it, but somehow Tsukune was very perceptive this morning.

"What's wrong?" Moka felt another rush of memories and feelings, afraid that they would show on her face, Moka turned away.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine" Moka couldn't see Tsukune, but she could practically feel his reassuring smile that always made her feel better.

"You don't believe me do you?" She pouted.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me aren't you?" They sat in silence, until Moka let down the wall she had kept in between them with her attitude. It came out a bit shakily at first, but the more she said, the calmer she became.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Holy crap was he nervous. By some favor of the heavens, he had been able to calmly sit down and ask Moka what was wrong. She had even told him. Inside, Tsukune felt like crying in happiness, he could be dependable when it mattered right? But as Moka continued, he kept up his patient face, but he it sank in how similar her situation was to his.

"And that Kurama guy had taken off my Rosary, and I hadn't transformed. He did something to me Tsukune, I didn't even think about kicking him, it just happened. I didn't think it was wrong at all, I was just thinking about how to get rid of him. Something's wrong with me Tsukune, and what if I'm going to think about this all the time?" Tsukune sat there, both their legs dangling precariously from the roof, but for Moka's sake, he swallowed his fear, and continued to sit there.

"Moka, you said you wanted to hurt him after he said something about me right?" She nodded.

"Well, that means you wanted to protect me right?" That stopped Moka. She hadn't thought of it like that. Mustering every bit of courage he had left, he took her hand and stared her in the eyes. Moka was visibly reddening in the morning light.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I guess. W-w-why?" Tsukune ignored the sudden desire to kiss her.

"Because you were angry for me right? Then I'm really happy. Thank you Moka-san" Steam was shooting out of the vampire's ears, and she turned away.

"Y-y-y-your w-w-w-welcome!" Tsukune got up and started to walk back to the door. Heading towards the door, Tsukune stopped halfway, and turned back. He closed his eyes so as not to be blinded by the sun, gave his biggest smile, and said

"Well, whatever happens next Moka-san, I'll always be by your side, protecting you" He started to turn, but a heavy weight landed on him before he could move.

"Tsukune…" He opened his eyes to see Moka staring at him. She wasn't looking at his neck, but more at his… lips. Bringing his mouth closer to hers, slowly, ever so slowly, they moved closer, and closer… and closer… Until—

"AH! This is where you two were! Naru-chan and I were looking all over for you! That was sneaky! What were you two doing?" Kurumu's face peered at the couple, Naruto's enjoying the usual hubbub of humans, and the two jumped away from each other.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" They yelled at the same time, as if they were in an army drill caught talking. Kurumu glared pointedly at Moka, her gaze accusing.

"You little thief! Tsukune is mine I tell you!" She shoved him into her bosom, and Tsukune could feel his face burning with enjoyment and embarrassment. That, and his lack of oxygen.

"What are you doing? I knew Tsukune first!" She pulled him away from the lair of womanhood, and hugged him close as well. Tsukune was knocked to the floor when Kurumu put her breast challengingly up to Moka's.

"Oh yeah? Look at the size of these compared to yours! How inferior! OHOHOHOHOHOH!" She laughed like the last evil boss of a video game.

Moka, unwilling to back down, stood on her tiptoes to gain the advantage of gravity. Staring daggers into each other's eyes, they kept fighting as lionesses would over prey.

While the two females were fighting, Naruto hopped of his perch on Kurumu's shoulder, and went to comfort his friend.

"Kyuu?" Tsukune staggered to his knees, and attempted to put out the raging fire he had unwittingly created.

"Would you two calm down? We really have to go back to class" Moka and Kurumu both switched their gaze to Tsukune. He gulped.

"So Tsukune? Which one of us is better? Who do you like more?" The same question, asked every time, every day, always gone unanswered. Tsukune did what he usually did. He ran, Naruto happily treading at his feet.

"Kyuu!"

"PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO CHOOSE!"

* * *

**Enjoy this 3000ish word chapter? Good. Cause the rest are gonna be just as long as my in-advance apology for having them so late. But hopefully they won't take so long. Oh, and I've had another strike of inspiration. I hope you guys have read Beelzebub and MX0… Hehehehehe… Anyways, just because I'm as kind as I am, I will tell you, the meeting of a certain witch will be involved in the next chapter! But which one? Who knows!**

- **Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my Otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	11. Yukari Sendo

**Gah. Life seems to like picking on me. Sorry, my favourite Macs recharger was a bit old, and it broke, so I'm got a new one. But it took a while, and slowed my progress. But it's here now, so you have nothing to worry about! Also finally found out why I wasn't receiving any updates. In case you also have this problem and have no idea how to fix it, you can either read my beautiful Verdana font, or just go to guidelines in Alerts. The answer is a bit strange, but not unbelievable: You must have bot as a contact. So there you have it. Anyway, hope you find this chapter just as interesting. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune yawned, arms outstretched as morning fatigue sleepily seeped into him. School had yet to begin, but a large group of students were huddling around a large bulletin board, talking excitedly.

"Morning Tsukune!" A pair of jiggling flesh ambushed him from behind, crazy amounts of pressure formed from the back of his head and from the evil glares many boys were giving him. He was already getting used to it, sad as it was.

"Morning Kurumu," He yawned. "How are you doing?"

"Great! And I didn't do too bad on my test either!"

"That's great…" The human yawned again, and Kurumu took notice.

"What's wrong Tsukune? Couldn't sleep?" Tsukune nodded.

"Naruto had a bad dream last night or something, cause he was kicking around, hit me in the face. Didn't hurt, but it kept me awake for a while" Kurumu pressed closer in sympathy.

"Aw, my poor dear! Allow me to cheer you up" His head was getting harder to hold up. Then the Succubus' words finally registered.

"Wait, test? School hasn't even started yet, how would you know what you got?" The whole school had written out the quiz, although it was just the start of the year, Yokai school was very severe in it's standards, what with it being a school meant to help fit monsters in with humans. Kurumu grinned.

"Well duh, why do you think all the other people are crowding outside? The scores are posted on the board!" Mentally slapping himself awake, he strode over to the board, wedging himself to the front.

"Now let see…" Using his finger to trace the board, he searched for his name and found it by his student number. He was dead center. Well, at least he hadn't failed. A cry of shouts and whistled called. Without even turning, he said

"Morning Moka-san" Who else could it have been? She was at the top of the school when it came to grades, and was beautiful. And she still hung out with him, for which he was eternally grateful for.

"Morning Tsukune! How did you do?" Tsukune sighed and shrugged.

"Okay. How well did you do this time?" Moka rubbed her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Toppish… but it's okay Tsukune! I'll help you study next time!" This really did cheer Tsukune up.

"Thanks Moka" Kurumu appeared, shoving herself in between the couple, pointing.

"Guys! Look at that!" Tsukune and Moka looked in the direction she was pointing, and they saw three boys and a small girl. The little girl was trying to put on a brave face, but it looked forced to Tsukune. The males had condescending looks on their faces, and Tsukune's eyes narrowed slightly. Bullying. He knew that look, and he hated it. HE was about to walk over and talk some sense into them, until he realized the ridiculously of his thoughts. No way would they listen to just some words of a younger boy. Then he noticed something running up to the younger girl.

"Naruto!" Moka and Kurumu followed his gaze, and they both saw the furry mammal.

"Oh no!" Tsukune pushed his way through the crowd, and getting closer, he could hear snatches of their conversation.

"Who cares if… number one… genius!"

"Please… stop!"

"Teach… lesson!"

The leader raised his fist, but a fur ball of orange tackled him, knocking him over, the lackeys struggled to catch him in surprise, but also fell, due to their weight and pure uselessness. Satisfied with the chaos he'd wrought, Naruto mewed, and hopped into the surprised little girl's arms.

"Kyuu!" The three bullies had managed to get up, scrambling over each other.

"Enough!" Tsukune could hear everything now. "How dare you! You damn witch!" Moka stepped forward, arms out, shielding the younger girl.

"That's enough from you! How could you, treating this poor girl so evilly?"

"Moka-san…?" The girl said in surprise. By now, people had begun to take notice, and gave the bullies dirty looks.

"Moka-san is standing up for Yukari…"

"Ugh, such disgusting boys…"

"Go Moka-san! Defeat those bullies!" The three boys recognized the position they were in, and wisely decided to retreat.

"Cheh," The leader spat. "You better remember this Yukari! We'll be back!" Stomping off, the three boys left, the sour mood slowly lifting and everyone went back to what they were doing before the interruption.

"Thank you so much Moka-san!" The little girl bowed. "You really saved me then!" Moka smiled, returning the bow. As the crowd eventually left, Tsukune shoved his way to the front.

"Moka-san! Naruto!" Moka and Naruto both responded happily, with the latter jumping into the teen's arms.

"Kyuu!"

"Hey, that tickles!" Still, Tsukune laughed as Naruto licked him, Moka watching with a smile.

"And what's your name?"

"Yukari, I'm a witch" Yukari brought out her wand and stuck her tongue out to the side.

'Seriously, what happened to the rule where you can't say what kind of monster you are?' Tsukune sighed and hung his head.

"Yukari? Sendo Yukari?" Moka gasped. "Not the school genius? The one who always gets 100% on a test?" The witch puffed her chest in pride.

"Yep! That's me!" Tsukune stared in amazement, Naruto watching with curiosity on his favourite perch on his friend's head.

"I'm Moka, and this is Naru-chan and Tsukune" Moka gestured to the two, and Tsukune raised his hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Kyuu" Raising his paw, Naruto greeted Yukari. Eye's flashing, the child snatched Naruto up, and stuck him in her hat, head only just sticking out. Both Tsukune and Naruto looked confused at this.

"He's so cute! Is he yours?"

"U-uh… No, but he's my frie—"

"Good! He's my familiar now!" Moka hesitantly tried to defuse the becoming of a bomb-like situation.

"U-um… Yukari-chan? Naru-chan is—" Yukari turned to Moka, eyes shining.

"It's alright Moka-san! For the longest of times, I've always liked you! You're so pretty and smart! But today has made it final! I definitely love you!" The young girl flung herself onto Moka, squeezing her tight. And that was the start of their many days together.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"Good morning Moka~san!" Yukari tackled Moka, squeezing her face into the mammoths known as breasts.

"M-morning Yukari-chan" She replied somewhat awkwardly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep! Naru-chan helped me fall asleep, he's super fuzzy you should try it!" Moka glanced at the little fox, and her hand went to her mouth. Naruto did not look good. His eyes shadowed, and his fur had lost some of its luster. He didn't even greet her, his eyes threatening to slip shut at any second.

"Err… That's nice. Did you tell Tsukune you were borrowing him?" The witch looked to the side with a grunt.

"No, why should I? He's not his" Moka was about to point out Naruto wasn't hers either, when Tsukune walked around the corner.

"Oh, Tsukune! Good morning!" Tsukune almost looked as bad as Naruto did.

"Morning Moka-san…" He yawned, then saw his friend near dead in Yukari's hat.

"Naruto!" He grabbed his friend, holding him to his ears, checking for signs of life. Sighing with relief, he angrily tried to scold the witch.

"How could you? I even let him go with you, and now he turns up half dead! What do you have to say for yourself?" Yukari stuck her tongue out at him, hiding behind Moka.

"Neh~ Who cares what you think! You're just a completely average monster, with average grades, average intelligence, and average looks! You shouldn't even look at Moka-san! You don't deserve her! You and she are too different!" And with that, she held onto the behemoths even tighter and wouldn't let go, not saying a word. Tsukune threw his hands up in exasperation, and Moka forced a laugh. The only good news was Naruto looked quite happy to be reunited with his favourite sleeping spot, and closed his eyes, heavy breaths inhaling and exhaling in deep slumber.

* * *

(Yukari's POV)

'Humph! What a stupid boy that guy was! Who did he think he was, hanging around Moka-san and being so friendly with her?' The lunch bell had rang, and Moka got up to go to the cafeteria, Yukari following. That boy and the school Succubus were getting all snuggled up. 'Okay! Enough is enough!' With a swish, the witch brought out her wand. Star decorated the top, and glowed with a hum of magic.

"And… there!" Naruto suddenly found himself flying through the air, squeaking in surprise, eyes wide.

"Kyuu!" The cuddling momentarily halted as both human and Succubi gaped at the flying fox.

"W-what?" As Naruto floated down to Yukari, the witch beamed, hugged the fox, and stuck her tongue at Tsukune again.

'Serves him right!'

Tsukune got up from his seat, but before he did anything, Yukari waved her wand a second time, and all sorts of strange things rained from the sky. Brooms, water pans, pots, kettles, anything. Buried under a small mountain, Yukari pointed and laughed, with Kurumu and Moka and pretty much everyone else who could see staring.

"And you deserve it! From now on, Moka-san is under my protection! None of you boys will come anywhere near her!" All the boys gasped in horror, while some girls clenched their fists in secret victory.

"Cheh" The cursing of a bully wasn't heard with all the commotion, and he walked away, footsteps heavy. "Just you wait…"

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)  
"Ouch. How do you feel?" Tsukune and she were working on the rough draft for their newspaper alone in the clubroom. Yes, alone. Well, except for Naruto chasing after a rogue-floating piece of paper.

"Well, not too bad. Oh, who am I kidding, I feel terrible, but mostly inside. That girl took my best friends, and won't let me anywhere near them. I can barely concentrate"

'YES! THANK YOU SENDO YUKARI' She cried inside. Clearing her throat, she remembered something she heard before.

"Hey, I heard although she's a genius, she's still really bratty and like to play pranks. Apparently a lot of people hate her" Tsukune sighed, the words hardly processing.

* * *

(Yukari's POV)

"Hehehehe…" Yukari giggled wickedly. "This'll teach him!" She brings out a straw voodoo doll, with a nail sticking out. She carefully inserted a hair, which she'd found on Naruto's body into the doll. Warawara-kun could control anybody to a certain point. Pausing to savor the moment, Yukari let the conversation inside continue for a moment.

"…and they say nobody likes her cause she's a brat…" The girl froze. It hurt… Then she got angry. How dare they? Violently twisting the doll she bent its body in an unnatural position.

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)

Huh? EH? What was Tsukune doing?

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune's joints snapped into different angles, with the human himself screaming in pain.

"W-what's going on?" Kurumu gasped. Tsukune looked like he wanted to know the answer to that as well, but the pain became too much for him to do something so strenuous as thinking.

"OW, OW, OW!" Then it stopped. Tsukune cringed and tightened his muscles in an attempt to stop another attack, but it failed. But instead of just pain, this time it went for embarrassment too. Tsukune's hands lurched, grabbing Kurumu's chest and squishing them. Kurumu let out a sound, and Tsukune's face turned into a tomato of red, and his nose exploded in the same colour.

"Oh~ Tsukune!" Scolded Kurumu, not really sounding very angry. "Naughty boy!" Tsukune stuttered in protest

"No! It's not me!" Of course, the universe has those select few it loves to torture, and at that moment, the door slid open to reveal Moka.

"Sorry I'm late! I was—" She stopped dead. Tsukune groaned.

* * *

(Yukari's POV)

_'EHEHEHEH! This is too easy!' _Laughing so hard she almost dropped the voodoo doll, this time she controlled his hands into a coffee table flip.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

Oh no. His hands flew up, flipping the Succubus' skirt up, with a shriek; he received a hand shaped dent in his face.

* * *

(Moka's POV)

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! SOMEBPDY DO SOMEHTING ABOUT THIS GIRL!" Yukari had nearly busted her gut holding in the laughter, so she'd let it out, revealing her location. After a lot of prying and convincing, some demanding from an indignant Tsukune, a flustered Kurumu and a nervous Moka had gotten the information they needed. Naruto had wandered off again, probably still following that paper, but Tsukune forget him for the moment.

"Now, Yukari-chan, why would you do something like that?" Kurumu scoffed.

"Asking her nicely wont get you anything, she's too much of a brat for that. Lemme show you how it's done" Kurumu stepped forward, a threat at her lips, but Yukari lashed out, attempting to bite at the nearest piece of flesh, which was Kurumu's chest.

"You and you're stupid boobies! You think big is so great!" Kurumu's dislike curdled into hate.

"Hah? You're just a jealous little brat, you witch!" Kurumu laughed, purposefully shaking her chest from side to side. Yukari was shaking with anger.

"Now, now," Moka once again found herself trying to make peace. "Just calm down okay?" Moka shot the Succubi a look, and Kurumu just grunted and shrugged. "So, Yukari-chan, why were you controlling Tsukune exactly?" She turned to look at Tsukune.

"Because he doesn't deserve to be anywhere near you Moka-san! He's just so… normal! She kicked Tsukune in the shin, and he doubled over in pain.

"Ow! Okay, look! Right now, you're just being a pain! You're bothering everyone around you! Even Moka-san is tired of all these antics!" Yukari stared in disbelief, but she turned back to Moka.

"That's not true!… Is it?" Moka couldn't look her in the eyes.

"So it is… Even for Moka-san whom I've admired for so long…" Tsukune huffed. Finally, his point had gotten across.

"That's right! Now you have to stop acting like this, or you're going to be hated by everyone!" Yukari flinched, and Tsukune winced at his own words. He'd gone too far.

"Huh… It doesn't matter to me! Nobody's my friend anyway, and I don't want them to be! They're all such low intelligence people, who needs friends like them!" Yukari tried to shove him away, but when she couldn't she ran away, even further in despair. Moka reached out as if to stop her.

"Wait! Yukari-chan!" But she'd already run off. Tsukune slapped his forehead, and even Kurumu looked a tiny bit guilty.  
"How could you! She's lonely, and she just needs a friend!" She ran after her, leaving Tsukune feeling miserable. Kurumu tried to sneak an arm onto his shoulder to comfort him, but he shrugged her off.

"I'm gonna go think…" And he left, with Kurumu wondering whom she should follow.

_'What have I done? Why do I keep yelling and getting angry?' _

"Kyuu" Tsukune looked down, noticing his friend. Instead of jumping onto his shoulder like he usually did, Naruto simply stared at him, his gaze asking a question.

"I'm fine… Don't look at me like that…" Stare.

"Fine… I know what I did was wrong, now stop bothering me" Stare.

"…I'm not going to do anything about it! SHE was the one who started it!" Stare. Then pain.

"Ow!" He stared. Naruto had jumped and bit his finger, refusing to let go.

"Let go Naruto! Bad boy! Naruto!" Yanking him off, Tsukune held him by his neck, glaring. Naruto tried to bite him again, but couldn't reach.

Then he wrestled himself away, running into the direction Moka and Yukari had gone.

"Damnit… I'm becoming insane… Being scolded by my pet… Chasing him back… Ugh…" He raced after the little fox, determined to set things right.

* * *

(Kurumu's POV)

After a frustrating internal debate, Kurumu had just given up and decided to fly until she found one of them. Sailing wherever she wished, she gazed for miles around, but the view was dreary. The red air seemed heavy, the ocean black, with the trees dead.

"Sigh… Now what?" As if some heavenly being had answered her, a flash of movement caught eye. Tsukune was running into the woods, running towards… Kurumu gazed ahead, spotting Moka, Yukari and… Those bullies. Her teeth grit together, her lips curving down. Bastards.

Folding her wings, she plunged back to Earth glad to have some good news for Tsukune, even if it was telling him where her love rival was.

* * *

(Tsukune's POV)

"Huff… Huff… Huff…"

_'Sheesh, how far was that fox going to run?' _It felt like forever since his last breath, like he was running and breathing through gelatin. _'Gosh, when had the world become so narrow and focused'_ Occasionally, Naruto would stop, glance back, and sprint off in another direction. Where was this guy leading him? After an eternity of running, stopping, turning, and running again, Naruto finally stopped, and waited for Tsukune to catch up. He faced Tsukune with a strangely regal aura, back straight, nose high, eyes staring at him. He gasped, waiting before he finally had enough energy to ask

"W-w-what… are… we here… for?" Naruto nodded behind him, and Tsukune kept his head up to see where his friend gestured. And he inhaled faster than he intended, choking.

"What?" It was Yukari, surrounded by those three bullies that had bothered her yesterday. "How did we get here so…" His question died when he saw how Naruto was looking at him.

"Look, we can argue all we want later, but right now, I need to save Yukari" He tried to move, but was frozen to the spot. Naruto looked him straight in the eye, and growled. As in, bared his sharp teeth and made a offensive gesture. Naruto did that.

_'What the hell is going on? Naruto's never like this!' _

"Alright, I'm really sorry! I know I shouldn't have treated Yukari like that okay? It's just…" He looked to the side, hoping Naruto would just let him go save Yukari already. But no such luck.

"Fine. I might have yelled at her because… I was a teensy bit jealous of how she was hogging Moka to herself" He glanced at Naruto and scowled. The fox was laughing. At least, he was smirking, but laughing on the inside.

"Oh, shut up! Now are you gonna let me go or not?" Experimentally telling his leg to move, this time, it responded. He sighed, and wondered if it had been the greatest thing to meet Naruto at the bus stop.

Then he blacked out, without warning. No pain, no fading darkness, but a sudden evil feeling of sleep. What?

* * *

**"Well, wasn't that fun? Really led him on a goose chase didn't you?" **Tsukune spoke in a voice that dripped in gravelly rancor.

**"How dare you? Making me do your bidding? Just because the stupid human might die, who cares? A little pain never hurt anyone… Hehehe…" **The little fox in the everlasting darkness just stared the entity in the eye. **"Just because you're my vessel, doesn't mean I can't show you what real pain is like!" **Naruto flicked his tail, and stood up, walking away.

**"Oh right, just ignore me. Just cause I haven't eaten anything in a while, doesn't mean I can't destroy you!" **A wave of bloodlust washed over the fox, but he didn't flinch, instead doing quite the opposite. He sent a wave of his own intent, but it was a stubborn force of calm. In grudging respect to the intent, and acknowledging this own lack of power at the moment, he concluded that it was best to bide his time and wait for a bigger meal. Of course, he knew it would be soon. After all, the seed he'd planted was starting to grow, and after this, would grow larger still.

**"Fine. You win. I'll go and do you a favor. I'll be calling on this debt sometime soon…" **Naruto stoutly nodded, and faded. Tsukune opened his eyes, grinning madly in anticipation for his afternoon stretch.

**"Now, shall we see how tough this my new toy is?" **And he disappeared, his smile leaving a hazy aftershadow.

* * *

**MUHHAHAHAHAHAH! MORE ACTION AND MYSTERY! I will also tell you this will be happening more and more frequently as my story goes on, and even more will be explained. So sit tight, and enjoy the ride! I was just feeling really happy, so I used all that nervous energy to make sure my late chapter was no later. Ish. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading that!**


End file.
